


Five Christmas Guests Who Posed Very Serious Danger to Lara (and One Who Didn't)

by Potkanka



Series: Christmas at Lara's [2]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, I had no plan when I started to write this, five-plus-one fic, so I'm as surprised as you are, the topic is Christmas but also something completely different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: One year after Lara invited several people to celebrate Christmas with her, the holidays are here once again, and so are the guests! There might even be one new guest and also one tiny little issue that Kurtis would appreciate Lara took more seriously. And Lara would, if she considered it a problem at all. Calm down, Kurtis.





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas fic that managed to push the Christmas holidays into the background for a good part of the fic because of one line that I made Lara say to surprise Kurtis... I was halfway decided to delete it and trust me, it would be a completely different fic if I did (don't know what kind of fic, as I had no plan beforehand), but in the end I opted to leave it in, meaning the whole fic derailed... well, you'll see. The big surprise is at the beginning. I'm really curious what you think. :)
> 
> Also it got pretty long so I cut it into chapters. It... wasn't supposed to be that long. Oh well :D

“We're doing it again this year, right?” Kurtis asked.

Lara grabbed shot up remains of painted wood from a nearby branch and raised an eyebrow at him: “Of course. Setting up the targets takes an hour, not a month.”

“Nah, not what I meant.” When Lara looked at him, Kurtis waved his hand and nodded towards something behind her.

Among the tall stately spruces, there was a mound in the snow, marking a stump.

The remains of last year's Christmas tree.

Lara faced Kurtis again. “I take it you're not talking specifically about the tree. I remember you not enjoying that part much.”

Kurtis hefted up his share of broken wooden targets, shrugging. “Just 'cause it took an unexpected guest to get the tree to the house at all. Like, I know you don't really plan before acting-”

“I do plan,” Lara defended herself and Kurtis was about to list the numerous cases that proved otherwise, before Lara continued, “when I decide the situation requires it.”

Well, Kurtis could hardly disprove that. “Right,” he sighed.

“So yes,” Lara continued as she started the trek back towards the house, “we are going to do it again this year. I am _planning_ on doing it.”

Right, definitely worth planning _that_ but not the waterfall diving last week, with sharp rocks jutting from the water. Kurtis was sorely tempted to question her priorities, but by now it was a knee-jerk reaction rather than any honest surprise. The last two years made Kurtis question Lara's idiosyncrasies less and less. He was desensitized, probably.

“Also, I decided to keep it.”

Desensitization, of course, didn't mean Lara still couldn't surprise Kurtis.

“Wait what?!” Kurtis blurted after a few seconds it had taken to process Lara's non-sequitur, rooted to the spot. “I mean, you're talking about-” he tried, still confused, then rational thought won over. Of course she wasn't talking about _that_. “ _What_ are you talking about?”

“Exactly what you think,” Lara stopped and turned back to him.

Aaand rational thoughts flew out of the window. Kurtis' mind was drawing blank.

“I… I don't get it? Wait is this a joke? You're kidding, right?”

“No, I mean it. I've decided.”

Kurtis took a moment, trying to understand. “Why would- You've never mentioned before that...”

“I know.”

“And this was an accident.”

“I _know_.”

“Then… then why? Is it because of my mom? Did she talk you into it? Look, I'm sorry I mentioned it to her, you don't have to do this, I didn't think she'd-”

“She didn't,” Lara rolled her eyes and looked at him in annoyance. “And do you really think anyone would be able to make me do something like that if I didn't want to?”

“Good point...” Kurtis mumbled. “So? Why… why would...”

Lara hummed and turned her gaze forward, looking into nothing as they resumed a steady pace through the forest. “I think it's because of your student. I know that _I_ am good, but it looked quite appealing to teach someone else to fight. And as this accident happened, I might as well try it.”

Kurtis blinked. “ Try? I, uh. Lara, my  _student_ is twenty. An adult. You're talking about – about crying and pooping and diapers and  teaching how to walk and… more pooping and finding a proper diet and  _responsible upbringing_ and-” Kurtis paused to focus on his  accelerated breathing, trying to calm himself down. Lara waited patiently until he got himself under control. “ _It's totally different!!!_ ”

As he was getting his respiration  in order for the second time, Lara finally spoke: “It can't be that hard.”

Kurtis gaped, opening and closing his mouth for a few times, before finally whispering hoarsely: “This is one of the things you definitely  _should_ have a plan for.”

Lara seemed unconcerned, strutting towards the mansion's gate that was already in sight. “If I need a plan, I have around eight months to come up with one.”

“You're… actually serious, aren't you?” Kurtis asked. He'd stopped a few seconds ago, staring at Lara's back in horror.

Lara stopped as well and turned to him. “We can hardly be the most incapable parents to ever exist. There are still my parents who-”

“Parents.” Kurtis swallowed. “Parents. For real.” His eyes widened and he rushed towards Lara, collecting her pile of destroyed targets from her arms to add to his.

“What-”

“In that case, no heavy lifting!”

Lara was unimpressed. “You're being ridiculous.”

“If you want to do this, you need to be responsible. No heavy lifting, no adventures, no stress, proper diet... Does Winston know yet? He'll keep an eye on you too.”

“I told him this morning to cancel the doctor appointment-”

“So he knew??? And he let you go have a shooting contest with me? In the cold?” Kurtis tutted. “Are you cold? We gotta get you inside right now!” Kurtis dropped all the wood of the spot, pushing Lara through the gate and towards the door.

“Kurtis, I'm not an invalid.”

“You need to take a better care of yourself! And we need to get you some proper baggy unflattering clothes.”

Moving towards the main entrance, they passed Marie who was waiting by the side of the  driveway,  nursing a steaming mug . “So you told him.”

“I'm beginning to regret it,” Lara intoned, unimpressed but letting herself be pushed into the house.

“Why do I only hear about it now? Did you try to talk her out of it?” Kurtis turned to his mother, betrayed.

“Only me and Winston know, darling. Since this morning, no sooner. And no, this is her decision.”

“I _planned_ to tell you after the practice, so there are no people around and you have just spent some energy,” Lara said, walking over the doorstep. “Marie was worried about your reaction.”

“What reaction?” Kurtis frowned. “What reaction?” he asked Marie who'd closed the door behind them.

“You know what,” Marie caressed his cheek and smiled fondly. “Unless there has been some spontaneously breaking trees, I would say it went better than expected.”

“I have an excellent control over my powers,” Kurtis crossed his arms.

“Not since you started teaching you don't,” Marie frowned slightly. “You're supposed to guide your students, not take their burdens upon yourself. Especially with someone so damaged.”

Kurtis remained silent at that, matching her frown. He did hear the truth in h is mother's words, but that was easily said and much harder to do.

“I understand that this is important to you,” Lara interrupted them, “but we have more important things to deal with right now.”

“Right,” Kurtis turned to her, “the-”

“-Christmas holidays,” Lara finished his sentence with a nod.

Kurtis pursed his lips in annoyance. “No.”

“That's my line,” Lara said.

Kurtis stopped in the middle of forming a word. “ Huh ?”

“Whatever you're going to say, my answer is no,” Lara elaborated. “I am not going to lie down and rest all day or whatever it is you imagine. Maybe in the later months. Definitely not now.”

“That's quite responsible,” Marie pointed out to her son.

“No, it's not! If you want to do this, you have to be absolutely responsible. No later months. These nine months-”

“More like eight, by now...”

“-these eight months you're allowed to do nothing.”

Lara leaned around Kurtis to look at Marie. “He's trying to talk me out of this by appealing to my lack of responsibility.”

“I can see that,” Marie nodded. “I had hoped it was genuine concern.”

“It _is_ genuine concern!” Kurtis rounded at his mother. “About the two of us raising another human being! Which I'm just being told ouf of the blue and it's the stupidest idea ever!”

“I'm sure there were stupider ones,” Marie said innocently.

Kurtis would really appreciate  if anyone here  were  to take this situation seriously. “Mom...”

In that moment, the shuffling sounds of shoes on carpet joined them, soon followed by Winston himself.

“Winston!” Kurtis cheered. Finally someone reasonable.

“Back from your games I see,” Winston nodded. “I hope you know, Lara, that I refuse to let you hang up the Christmas lights this year.”

“So you do every year,” Lara tried.

“I do mean it this time, Lara.”

It spoke of Winston's influence that Lara didn't argue any further, merely sighed. “Just for this year.”

Kurtis gaped. _Could_ Lara actually be responsible?

“Will you do the honours?” Lara turned to Kurtis. “Also, I was thinking, we could invite your student this year as well.”

Kurtis ' jaw sank even lower .  This was… too much. His student… not dangerous… was an oxymoron. She was not only dangerous, but also mentally unstable and prone to bouts of destruction of her surroundings. “ No.”

“Why not?” Lara crossed her arms. “By now, she is hardly a stranger.”

“Well yeah,” Kurtis started, “but not exactly… the kind of person you want to hang out with. Why are you suddenly being so sociable? And this is not what we're talking about right now!”

“We're now,” Lara huffed. “And I'm not sociable. I enjoyed last Christmas with all the people. It's fine once a year. So there should be more guests this time.”

“We're not inviting her.”

“Nothing serious happened last year and we had a demon over,” Lara pointed out and started walking towards the stairs. Kurtis followed her, determined to get it through her head. “That drunken race you had with mom-” Kurtis started but then decided not to remind himself of that disaster. “Nothing serious happened with Verdilet because you could literally control his every move! And there were still some lawsuits about mental damage from the Christmas tree thieves!”

“None proven!” Lara pointed out.

Kurtis groaned. “But _we_ knew it was him, you ordered him to scare them out of your forest yourself!” He looked over the handrails before they disappeared in Lara's bedroom. “Mom, Winston, tell her this is a crazy idea!”

Winston shook his head. “I know to pick my battles.”

“When I was pregnant with you,” Marie assumed a faraway look, “I did much riskier things than celebrating Christmas with dangerous people.”

“This is not a competition!” Kurtis threw up his hands.

The suit of armour at the end of the corridor burst into pieces.

“Oh shit!” he jumped.

Lara and Marie exchanged a look, eyebrows raised. Winston sighed at the sight of the mess.

“Are you sure _you_ are a safe person to be around?” Lara asked innocently.

Kurtis turned to her, looking a little haunted. “Am I? Well… well then maybe that's a sign that this is really not a good time for a kid…?” he tried.

Lara closed her eyes, slowly, and covered her face with her palm. “Oh dear, I shouldn't have said that.” With that, she walked into her room.

Kurtis whipped his hear around, looking after her, at the broken suit of armour, at Marie and Winston, then back at the armour. “I'll clean it up later!” he finally called at the butler and rushed after Lara.

“I'm just saying… This is a really sudden decision and with this happening...” he rubbed his hands self-consciously, watching her unstrap her pistols by the bed.

“There might always be something,” Lara shrugged. “Maybe if I was trying to prevent the end of the world, I might have prioritized that. But otherwise… Do you really think there will ever be a perfect time?”

“I… well, maybe not… but it's still pretty crazy! We should've talked about it, decide together, not you just springing this on me like that!” Kurtis exclaimed, keeping his arms resolutely by his sides in worry of blowing up Lara's furniture.

Lara's hands froze in the middle of setting the holster belt on her bedside table and she turned her head slowly to look at Kurtis, studying him. “I think we just reached the core of the problem,” she finally stated in satisfaction and sat on her bed to untie her boots.

“Well,” Kurtis started pacing, “I guess? I…” he thought for a bit. “Yeah that might be what annoys me, Lara, why didn't you talk with me before making that decision?”

Lara kept untying her left boot and looked up at him. “If you don't want to be a father, you can opt out. I won't ask for child support.”

She sounded amused. Kurtis wasn't. “Yeah well good luck raising a kid with psychic powers! I'm sure there are parenting books about _that_!”

Lara's smile fell, exchanged for a contemplative twist of her mouth. “Hm.”

Kurtis paused in his pacing. He stared at her in realization. “You… didn't even think of that, did you?”

“Not really,” Lara dismissed and turned her focus on her shoelaces again. “But it can't be that difficult.”

“What?!” A stack of books on Lara's bedside table crashed on the floor.

Kurtis, far enough from Lara as he already was, started backing up further. “And… I'm not sure I'm gonna be any better… I can't even control my own powers right now! I'm a mess! Because she's a mess!”

“But otherwise, you would want to be there for the child?” Lara asked.

“Yeah! Of course! If you're _really_ doing this crazy stupidity, I can't stay away! But in my current state I probably should!”

Lara watched Kurtis panicking, standing practically at the other side of the room. “Then you have eight months to bring your powers back under control. That's plenty of time.”

Kurtis opened his mouth, then closed it again. He frowned, unsure, but finally he let out a deep sigh of resignation. “You know, years ago I let myself imagine having a kid one day. When I felt super delusional, I imagined it would happen once the war was over. I didn't really think it _would_ be over in my time, but somehow, unexpectedly, it came true!” He huffed in amusement. “And the reality still managed to be weirder after all.”

“So you won't fight me on it any more?” Lara wanted to make sure.

“Anymore? I found out like ten minutes ago!” Kurtis protested, but it was rather weak.

Over the few years I've known you, I've seen you adapt to sudden changes rather well,” Lara shrugged. “And maybe only out of necessity,” she continued when Kurtis started opening his mouth, “but at least this is a… hmm,” she though about it for a second, “...a joyous occasion?”

Kurtis threw her an unimpressed look.

“So, will you keep fighting me on that?” Lara prompted.

“Would it change anything?”

“No.”

Kurtis shook his head. “Then no. I… damn, I'm still trying to process this.”

“It will be fine,” Lara slipped off one boot and started on the other.

Kurtis groaned. “No, it won't! But… we did a lot of crazy shit together and somehow managed, so it probably won't be a totally impossible either.”

“I'll take that vote of confidence,” Lara smirked.

“What I said previously though, I'm serious now: I'm gonna make sure you avoid any risks during the pregnancy!” Kurtis pointed an accusing finger. Then he drew his hand back in worry, before he could blow up anything more. “Including me I guess,” he mumbled.

“You worry too much,” Lara called over her shoulder as she made her way to her bathroom. “By the way, I'm still inviting her, whatever you say.”

“Goddammit, Lara!” Kurtis called after her but he got no answer. He stared the way she disappeared for half a minute, letting the reality of the situation sink in. A baby. It was… crazy. On the other hand, if Lara set her mind on something, she usually succeeded, one way or another. And… he was gonna be a dad! Still crazy, but…

Kurtis shook his head, deciding to stop before he started panicking again. Besides, he had a suit of armour to clean up.


	2. First Guest

Lara joined Kurtis a few hours later, when he was going through the pantry.

“This is the list of our Christmas guests, it hasn't really changed much since last year, but you can add someone if you want,” Lara offered him a piece of paper.

Kurtis gave it a cursory look and mumbled around a mouth full of scones: “We're crossing out that one,” he pointed a crumbs-covered finger.

“Manners, Kurtis,” Lara tutted and withdrew the list. “And we're not crossing out anyone. Only adding, if anything.”

“I wanna take this seriously and putting you in needless danger-” Kurtis swallowed and finished his sentence clearly “-isn't on _my_ list.”

Lara blinked at him, the confusion was clear on her face. “Kurtis,” she started slowly, as if delivering bad news, “most of the danger I put myself in  _is_ needless. It's my entertainment.”

“And you'll find different entertainment for the next eight months,” Kurtis retorted. It might have had some pleading undertone.

“I might. But that doesn't involve the guest list. Speaking of which...” Lara turned around before Kurtis could respond, “I hope you're coming for Christmas this year, Marie.”

Marie, who  had just entered the kitchen with an empty mug, smiled brightly. “Oh of course! Unless you are getting tired of me,”  she laughed self-deprecatingly, “I seem to be here quite often.”

“I enjoy your company,” Lara smiled back, “I would be delighted to have you here over the holidays.”

“Very well then,” Marie nodded. “Now, I should start packing, shouldn't I? I'm leaving early tomorrow.”

“Huh, already?” Kurtis asked, his mouth once again full.

“ _Manners_ , Kurtis,” Lara grabbed the plate of Christmas biscuits Winston had already baked and put them back on the shelf. “If you are so serious about danger, I am serious about not setting a bad example for the child once you show off your...” she struggled to find a word, then finally finished: “...demeanour.”

Marie  chuckled . “I am sure my son will be very careful once  t he baby is born. For now,  as I still have a little time left, would you join me for a little race? Next time I'll have an opportunity to run the assault course will be by Christ-”

“Whoa whoa whoa, hold on!” Kurtis stepped in. “Mom? Lara _can't_.”

“Of course I can,” Lara said.

“Of course she can,” Marie agreed readily. “It's merely training, not a trap-filled three-way gunfight. Which, by the way, is something I experienced more than once during my pregnancy and you came out fine, so don't you worry.”

“But- no!” Kurtis gesticulated widely, then remembered himself and lowered his hands carefully. “Even if nothing happens, something could! It's _that_ needless danger I was talking about that you should avoid for now,” he turned to Lara, trying to communicate the urgency of his plea.

“Look, Kurtis,” Lara rolled her eyes. “Anything can be dangerous. I could trip on the stairs for all we know-”

“So don't add tripping on an _assault course_ to potential dangers,” Kurtis groaned.

Lara screwed her lips. “Unless it's absolutely urgent, I won't-” Kurtis perked up at this, but wilted when he heard the rest of Lara's words “-go on any actual adventures, but you can't keep me from training. Goodness knows I have only just  got  close to my shape from before Egypt, I won't neglect myself like that ever again.”

Kurtis scratched his head, Lara had a point, but: “You can… do some light exercise. There are whole classes for exercising during pregnancy. And I'm sure they don't include long jumps and monkey climbing.”

“Yes, it's not included in training regimes of most not-pregnant women either,” Lara pointed out. “What you propose is _nearly_ not enough.”

“It will be fine,” Marie joined the conversation again. “While it would get more difficult and definitely more dangerous in latter months, right now there is hardly any danger. Mainly, Lara should avoid physical injuries to her belly. If that is what worries you, Kurtis, I promise I will keep an eye on her and prevent any injuries.”

“Right, while you _race_ her,” Kurtis mumbled.

“Exactly,” Lara smiled agreeably, “Marie will have her eyes on me the whole time, trying to catch up to me.”

“Oh we'll see about that,” Marie returned with a grin.

“ _That's_ what I'm talking about!” Kurtis groaned.

“We'll be fine, Kurtis,” Lara patted his shoulder and started walking away. Marie followed.

“Don't worry, Kurtis, I'll keep watch. You can too if you want.”

“I might just blow up something accidentally if I watch that...” he grumbled. “Just… be careful! I still don't like it!” The he remembered: “And we're not done talking about the list.”

“Really? Who do you want to add?” Lara turned to him, eyes full of innocence.

Kurtis pointed at her accusingly, then caught himself and lowered the finger, scowled and left.

Lara smirked and left the room with Marie.


	3. Second Guest

“Guess it's harder than it looks,” Kurtis shouted down at Lara.

“It's not hard,” Lara called back up at him. “At least not for me!”

Kurtis couldn't leave that standing down. “I said it's harder than it looks, not that it looks hard!”

“Ah, excuse me then,” Lara walked parallel to him to watch as he hung the tiny lightbulbs onto the eaves. The gravel crunched under her feet, dusted lightly in snow that had fallen over the night and stayed due to subzero temperatures. A sharp gust of wind blew into Lara's face and she squinted, feeling the cold air nip at her cheeks.

“You should get inside,” Kurtis spoke up again, loud over another gust, “get somewhere warm.”

“I'm fine,” Lara refused. Then added with a grin: “And someone needs to watch you in case you fall.”

“So you can catch me?” Kurtis laughed back. “First, not happening. Second, if it happened, you're not allowed to carry anything heavier than a hot water bottle. And third,” Kurtis counted on his fingers and made another step to the right, “I can easil-whoa!” he waved his arms like a windmill, trying to catch his balance on one foot, the other in the air from a slip on the ice covered roof. He wavered for a few seconds before steadying himself. “-easily slow down my descent,” he finished, proud of regaining his balance.

Then he made another step and hurtled right over the edge.

Lara cocked her head to the side, and true to his word, Kurtis ignored the laws of physics to float slowly downwards, landing just in front of Lara, who had crossed her arms by then.

“See?” Kurtis grinned, straightening his jacket.

“Ah, so this was just a demonstration of your skills then?” Lara asked in that innocently curious voice of hers.

Kurtis pursed his lips. “You'll believe me if I say yes?”

Lara pretended to think about it for a moment. “Not likely.”

“Right,” Kurtis sighed, but then he smiled in approval: “Well, glad you really didn't try to catch me, you really shouldn't be carrying anything heavy.”

“I said someone should watch you, not catch you. I figured it could be amusing. And your hand-flailing surely has been.”

Kurtis stared at her for a few seconds, expression as warm as the weather. Then he performed an exaggerated eye-roll, trying to hide his amusement. “Think I'm gonna take a break, it's damn freezing today.” He started walking towards the front door, Lara watching him without moving from her place. He stopped when he noticed it. “You coming?”

“Are you taking a break,” Lara said, arms still crossed, “or are you trying to get me inside?”

Kurtis pursed his lips. “Do you have a reason to stay outside right now?”

Lara considered saying yes just to be contrary, but then a thought occurred to her and she smiled mischievously. She still had a bone to pick with Kurtis, even though he didn't know that yet. “Ah, you're right, I should go in. I could use a cup of tea just about now.”

Kurtis, apprehensive of her expression, widened his eyes after her last few words. “Lara! We talked about this!”

Lara stalked towards him, slowly, and hummed, adopting a low, dangerous voice: “Do you know why breakfast was late today?”

That… was certainly a non-sequitur. “Huh?”

“Why...” Lara circled him slowly, gravel crunching, “was breakfast...” she stopped in front of Kurtis, facing him directly, “...late.”

Kurtis couldn't help but let his eyes roam to Lara's hips. No guns in sight. That didn't mean no danger though. If only he knew what was her aim here. “Maybe Winston wanted to sleep in?” Kurtis offered finally.

“Not entirely,” Lara smiled easily, the corners of her eyes crinkling. Kurtis shuddered, this was much scarier that her previous prowl. “Winston simply fell asleep. At six in the morning.”

Distracted by Lara's scariness, it took Kurtis a second to comprehend her words. “Wait what?”

Lara's eyes narrowed again, but she decided to finally get to the point: “He was researching tea and its effects on pregnancy after _you_ mentioned yesterday that I shouldn't drink tea because it has caffeine in it.”

“He was researching it… the whole night?” Kurtis asked, both awed and concerned.

“Winston takes tea _very_ seriously,” Lara said in a light, conversational tone. Then her eyes hardened: “And so do I.” She finally moved towards the door. “His results showed that a moderate amount of caffeine, which he had measured _per gramme of tea leaves_ , is perfectly safe and so I shall continue to drink what I like.”

Kurtis should have been shutting up just about now, but… he couldn't help it. “Why risk it at all though? Why not just take a pause for the next few months?”

Lara, who had reached the door, whipped around. “Do you think I have mood swings from hormones? This is from you standing between me and _my tea_ , and from _distressing my butler_ ,” she walked inside and slammed the door.

“Aaand maybe a bit of hormones too,” Kurtis murmured into the ensuing silence. But, well, poor Winston, maybe he should apologize to him.

Grabbing the door handle, Kurtis found the door locked. Nice. He turned around, determined to climb the house again to find an unlocked window, when he heard a bell. The gate bell. That could mean only one person, as far as Kurtis knew. And Lara was going to unlock the door for a guest. Nice – honestly, this time.

He jogged to the gate, waving along the way at the figure on the other side. “Jean-Yves! How's it going?”

“Afternoon, Kurtis,” Jean-Yves greeted, his puffy jacket held tightly around his body. “I'm doing well, what about you?”

Kurtis laughed as he pressed the button. “Fine. Less freezing than you for sure, come inside to warm up!”

They walked to the door through the gusts of wind and Kurtis rang the doorbell.

“I thought you live here?” Jean-Yves watched him.

“No I don't.” Kurtis blinked. “Well I guess I do. But not officially. But Lara kinda locked me out...”

“By accident?” the French archaeologist asked, knowing quirk to his eyebrow.

“Leeet's just say you came at the right moment,” Kurtis said.

It took a moment, but Lara eventually opened the door, standing in the doorway, hands on her hips. There was no way to slip in around her. “If it has been just you ringing the gate bell to make me think a guest arrived, I would be feeding you to the fish right about now.”

“I don't think the fish you have are carniv-”

“Hello Jean-Yves,” Lara ignored Kurtis' objection, “so good to see you again!”

“And you too, Lara,” her friend stepped forward to embrace her. “I hope you've been well.”

“Yes, thank you. And you?”

“Ah, yes, very well, very well,” Jean-Yves nodded and let Lara lead him inside.

Kurtis made to follow them but stopped short when Lara threw him a look. She held it, considering, but then huffed and didn't protest when Kurtis dared to cross the threshold.

“Would you like something to drink? You are freezing,” Lara was asking Jean-Yves, leading him straight to the kitchen.

“How thoughtful, yes, that would be lovely,” Jean-Yves nodded. “If you don't mind, I have brought some delicious Egyptian coffee, it is a blend I have only tried once and loved it so much I had to bring you some. I know you prefer tea, but once in a while...” He reached to his bag and pulled out a colourful tin can.

Lara smiled. “I'm not adverse to coffee, and that sounds delightful. Thank you, Jean-Yves, I will-”

“No! No! No way!” Kurtis jumped between them, eyes wide and staring at the can like it contained poison. “Lara, are you crazy? It's _coffee_! It has _caffeine_! Tons of it! It's practically made of caffeine!”

Jean-Yves took a startled step back and Lara moved protectively in front of him, facing Kurtis. “Will you calm down? Winston's research inevitably included coffee too. He has no problem measuring a safe dosage.”

“But...” Kurtis' eyes flitted around as if searching for arguments on the walls. “How much did you drink today already? He's counting a daily dosage, right? Are you sure you're not at your limit yet? Were you writing it dow-”

Lara snapped her fingers in front of his face. Several vases that began floating crashed to the ground with a loud crash. “It worked...” she looked at her hand in surprise, then she remembered herself: “It's _fine_ , I know the dosage. You are just stressing yourself out. Keep it up and you will start stressing me out too. Isn't that something I should avoid as well?”

She moved a step back, one eyebrow raised expectantly. Kurtis felt like objecting further, but Lara had a good point. “Right, no stressing. Just take it easy. We'll take it easy. So I won't stress you and won't break things either. I won't stress and you won't stress,” he said stressfully.

Lara's eyebrow rose higher.

Kurtis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “No stressing,” he said much more calmly when he opened his eyes again. “Right. I'm… probably gonna meditate.”

“And excellent idea,” Lara gave her assessment.

Kurtis nodded and turned to go. Then he changed his mind, turned to Jean-Yves halfway to raise an index finger at him before pushing it down. “You watch out too. Don't let Lara drink too much, don't stress her out, don't do anything that could be potentially dangerous… Clear?”

Jean-Yves, quite recovered from that sudden turn in conversation, simply nodded, considering that an easier way to get this over with, whatever _this_ was. When Kurtis nodded in reply and disappeared up the stairs, Jean-Yves finally turned to Lara:

“I don't understand. What is going on? Are you sick in any way?”

“I hope not,” Lara answered as they resumed their way towards the kitchen. “I will tell you once we sit down with our coffee.

In hindsight, Lara should've expected Jean-Yves to choke on his coffee when he heard the news. At least he didn't spit it out in surprise instead, that would have been more unpleasant.


	4. Third Guest

“-care how much, it still has alcohol in it!”

“Negligible amount, as I keep telling you.”

“Any amount is too much! You already got all that caffeine, but I'm not gonna budge on this!”

“It's a Christmas pudding, Kurtis, not a bottle of vodka.”

“Still alcohol!”

Having reached the gate, Kurtis stomped on the brakes. A little more sharply than intended, as they were both yanked forward at the sudden stop.

“Shit you okay?” Kurtis whipped his head to Lara immediately.

Lara kept herself from rolling her eyes. “Yes.”

“Can't seatbelts be dangerous? I mean that's right over your belly, I gotta look into this, crap, sorry, that was so stupid of me! Maybe we should go to a doctor, we've got time...”

“Winston's waiting for the groceries, besides, I'm tired from all the Christmas shopping. Resting for a while isn't something you would oppose, is it?”

“Not if you're okay, but we can't know for sure...”

“I'm alright,” Lara sighed and got out of the car. Kurtis followed, frowning.

“Maybe I could… make sure myself? It's not as good as an actual doctor...”

Now that made Lara curious. “ _You_ could do it? Did you go through a gynaecology crash course while I was picking the candles?”

“Nothing like… actual medicinal procedures,” Kurtis scratched his head. “But there's lots of stuff I can sometimes perceive with my powers. I might not always know exactly how or why, but I'd probably feel if something was really wrong. Maybe. I'd need to try.”

“And I might have even accepted,” Lara opened the gate remotely and walked in, leaving Kurtis to get the car in himself, “but not knowing exactly how or why, combined with you current lack of control, sounds like a greater danger than a seatbelt.”

Kurtis began wilting during her final words. “Right. Damn, keep forgetting that. I'm not… used to not being in control, I've never had that problem, not since I was a kid...”

“Then focus your energy on solving that, not shadowing me,” Lara waved her hand in his general direction, as he followed her, leaving the car parked outside the gate. He stopped, glancing back.

“Right, I'll park it. And then I'll try looking up any dangers vehicles can pose when you're pregnant...”

“Getting run over would probably be dangerous!” Lara called after him in amusement, already a good distance away, and then jogged the rest of the way to the door.

“These are great news.”

Kurtis yelped at the new voice and whipped around. “Putai! Oh, hey, nice to see ya.”

“And you too, Kurtis. I apologize for the scare. Marie told me it can be quite amusing.”

“Of course she did,” Kurtis drawled. His mother enjoyed doing this to him a lot. “Wanna head in after Lara? I still gotta take care of the car and, well, she'd probably want to know you heard. No-one knows yet apart from Winston, my mom – well, and Jean-Yves, he arrived yesterday.”

“Very well. But you don't seem as happy as one would expect. Are you nervous?”

“Wouldn't be if Lara wasn't being reckless with her health. You can try talking to her 'bout it, she listens to you, right?”

“Probably to a lesser extent than you imagine,” Putai pulled her mouth into a wry smile, “but if Lara is doing something truly dangerous, that is concerning.”

“She's just… being Lara.”

“In that case I'm not sure there is anything I can do. But I shall talk to her.” With that, Putai headed to the house.

A slightly less worried for the moment, Kurtis went to finally park the car.

When he entered the house ten minutes later, groceries as well as Christmas decorations and other bags slung over his arms, there were voices coming from the kitchen. That was his first stop anyway, so he entered the room, the sounds becoming clearer.

“It seems that everything is in order. Of course, it would be better to go to the doctor as Kurtis has proposed, if you are worried..."

“I'm not worried, I think it wasn't a great impact or anything, but, well, Kurtis worries a lot and I think it's getting to me a little sometimes.”

“I understand. That is up to you of course. But from what I can fathom, you are as healthy as can be, no injuries, not even a scratch.” The voice turned amused. “Almost surprising, actually.”

“Well, I don't exercise as much as before. I wish to, and sometimes I do, but...”

“Kurtis?”

“Yes, he is like a hound, you should have seen him – well, you probably will, it won't take long before he does something-”

“Hey, gossiping about me?” Kurtis said as he came into view.

“Precisely,” Lara nodded. “I'm telling Putai how insufferable you can be.”

“Hey!”

“Yes, yes, just worried, right? What did I tell you about stressing me by stressing yourself? So keep it down, please. Putai just checked me up and I'm fine.”

“As much as I can tell,” Putai said, “But it is very true, that stress, if it is too much, can be detrimental. Especially if you are expecting a boy.”

“Wait, seriously?” Kurtis asked. “Though, we can't really know yet. It's that important?”

“Just from experience, it seems so,” Putai nodded. “But it would need to be more than a little stress, and long lasting. I am hoping you being worried doesn't have such an impact on Lara.”

“I hope?”

“I'm fine, really,” Lara rolled her eyes. “Even from the sudden braking, if you're worried about that.”

“As far as I can say, at least,” Putai repeated.

“I trust you when it comes to my health,” Lara smiled, “if it weren't for you, I would be dead, and let's say... I was in a very, very bad state when you found me back then...” Lara's expression darkened.

“Ah, in Egypt, right?” Kurtis asked. “I know you healed Lara,” he turned to Putai, “but you actually found her too?”

“It was... a stroke of luck, or maybe fate. But yes.”

“I would say I make my own luck but... at that time, who knows, I did wish for at least a little...”

“It is over now,” Putai put her hand on Lara's shoulder.

“That is very true. I think... I think we should talk about it more? If you don't mind. I think I would appreciate it, as being reminded of it now, I don't feel so... ah, not very well, I suppose. That shouldn't be happening.”

“It might be mood swings?” Kurtis offered. “I mean, in combination with this? Is it possible? I think you should focus on something else? I mean, this is bad, right? Bad memories? That's stressful! And you shouldn't be stressed! Let's change the topic. Maybe we could... sing Christmas carols? Is that positive enough?”

“Kurtis,” Lara huffed. “I do want to talk about it.”

“It might do you good,” Putai acquiesced, “if you _truly_ wish so. If you are feeling in any way uncomfortable, we shall stop immediately, but it is a good idea to let it out, if anything is coming back. It is not so fresh anymore, and less painful, I would hope, so the stress should be lower.”

“But still stress!” Kurtis spread his arms out and a crash was heard from the hallway. “Dammit! It's getting worse!”

“You certainly could use a little less stress, as I can see,” Putai commented.

“Yeah, well, the less stress Lara is in the less stress I'll be in.”

“The same to you,” Lara crossed her arms. “If anything, you keep stressing me out.”

“And now you wanna talk with Putai about your traumatic memories! That's more stressful!”

Lara stood up sharply, her chair falling over. “It's to release the stress! To get rid of it. Do you want me to stressfully sing Christmas carols and pretend I'm fine just so you feel good?”

“Me good? I want you to feel good!”

Putai stepped between them, and they both fell silent at her look. “You both wish the best for the other. And that is an important part of a relationship,”she paused to make sure they were listening carefully, “but please focus on what makes _you_ feel better, not what you think will make the other feel better. Now, me and Lara will go have a talk, I will make sure she doesn't stress herself out too much. Do you trust me to do that?” she asked Kurtis.

“I, well, yeah I guess...” Kurtis mumbled. “You did save her when she was at her lowest point, right?”

“Good,” Putai nodded curtly, “so we will talk. And once Lara feels better, we will come find you and we can sing some carols together, shall we? I have but a passing familiarity with them, so I am quite looking forward to that.”

“Good idea,” Lara straightened her chair. Then added in compromise: “If that alright with you, Kurtis?”

“I still don't like it that you're gonna stress yourself out on purpose but... fine I guess... As long as you watch out for yourself – and Putai makes sure you're okay...”

“Great. Maybe you should go calm yourself down too?” Lara offered. “Just to be sure.”

“I'm calm now?” Kurtis argued. “I didn't even crash anything here?” He looked around the kitchen.

Lara gestured behind him and he turned around.

“Oh shit, Winston's gonna kill me.”

“We'll buy a new stove. And a counter. And the pots... And a new set of knives...”

“Ugh," Kurtis groaned. "I think I should drive back to town for that stuff right now, before he sees...”

“There is an older spare stove somewhere, in case Winston finds out,” Lara reassured him “We can have the new things delivered later. Go meditate for now, alright?”

“Right...”

 

And so, when they started singing the carols later, Lara more at ease than before and Putai enjoying the melodies, it distracted Winston for long enough to let Kurtis sneak out after the fifth song to order the new appliances – as well as get rid of the broken ones.

Not to say Winston wasn't unpleasantly surprised later when he saw what was missing, but the promise of new ones on the way mellowed him... a bit. A tiny little bit.

Kurtis was ordered to wear gloves, to see if it helps limit his powers.

Kurtis, wisely, didn't even try to argue. And went to meditate again.


	5. Fourth Guest

“Okay, I think I'm gonna finish faster than you did last year!” Kurtis announced in excitement.

“You started two days ago. If you finish today, it'll take exactly as long,” Lara called from below. The snow was falling softly, but there was still hardly any on the ground and luckily, no strong winds today. Her view was rather good.

“Yeah well I had no time yesterday so technically, this is only my second day.”

“That's no excuse. It took me so long because I was being interrupted by the arrival of our guests, so everything counts, every second since the moment you started.”

Kurtis straightened a bit from his hunched position and cracked his neck. “Ugh, fine, fine, not like I care. I just want to get this done, I'm freezing up here.”

“Well then hurry up,” Lara advised.

“Kurtis narrowed his eyes at her – or so she assumed from the distance, “Yes, my exalted lady, you wish is my command.”

Lara chuckled with genuine amusement. “Good, good.”

“You are in a good mood today?” Kurtis wondered.

“I am. Because you're starting to act more normal again. You're not just stressing around all the time. Are you not blowing up things anymore? Do the meditations work? Or maybe even the carols?”

“Maybe both? Isn't singing its own kind of meditation...” Kurtis hummed in thought. “But you not doing anything dangerous is a pretty big reason, let's not forget that.”

“Is that a challenge?” Lara called, but Kurtis heard the teasing in her tone and decided not to take the bait and not stress either. Instead, he snorted.

“Hey, I think Putai was right.”

“That I won't be mentally devastated by some talk with her?”

“"Well, that too, but also that we should focus on our own selves feeling better instead of each other, because that'll come with it.”

“You're right. We should do fun things.”

“As long as they're not dangerous!” Kurtis reminded her.

“Calm down,” Lara laughed. “The carols were surprisingly pleasant. Maybe after you finish up here, we could decorate the house – the banisters and so on, we still have the candles we should set on tables...”

“And we'll be in a warm room!” Kurtis added dreamily, staring up into the grey sky.

“That too!” Lara agreed.

“Okay, gimme ten minutes, think I'm almost done. It's way less slippery today, thank goodness.”

Lara shook her head in disappointment. “And I hoped I'd see you fall again!”

“Oi, that really happened? And I missed it?”

"Hello to you too, Zip!" Lara spun on her heel to face the new arrival. “Did you let yourself in? And yes, two days ago, I'm sorry I didn't carry a camera.”

“Don't ya forget next time, then!” Zip laughed out loud and went to hug her. Lara reciprocated without hesitation.

“Hold up...” he finally realized when they stepped apart, “how come it's Mr Magic Frisbee up there, not you?”

Lara made a vague gesture. “Winston insisted I do not hang the lights this year.”

Zip's eyes travelled somewhere in the direction of the kitchen, then back at Lara. “Insisted? Like, no budging, no back-talk, insisted?”

“Yes.”

“Holy shit, Lara, you okay?” Zip asked, eyes widened. “Are you dying? Didja break both legs? Caught a cold?”

“From the least to the most serious, I see,” Lara crossed her arms. “And no, I'm fine. Winston just wants me to take it easy for a while.”

“Yeah duh!” Zip threw up his hand, “Means you ain't fine!"

“She's fine but she's not allowed to do anything stressful or dangerous!” Kurtis called unhelpfully.

“But... like, why? What's up with you, girl?” Zip looked really worried now.

Lara rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "It's only temporarily, until I give birth."

Zip stared at her for a moment.

And then a moment longer.

“Until you what???” His voice echoed. Birds startled and fled from the trees behind the garden wall.

“I'm pregnant, Zip, it's not that complicated.”

Zip took one more moment to stare. “That's not... but... I mean, you? You of all people? Lara Croft is pregnant, gonna be a... holy moly, you're gonna be a mom? That doesn't sound right! This isn't something that anyone should have to ever say out loud! How are you gonna... how- whoa... I can't... imagine this ever...”

“You won't have to, you will see,” Lara told him, unamused yet amused at the same time. “Your faith in me is truly touching.”

“Well you can't blame me, I mean, you're... uhh...”

“Don't worry, Winston's covering it!” Kurtis called from above.

“And you ain't?” Zip wanted to know.

“Hopefully?” Kurtis shrugged. “I'm reading tons of books about parenting but that's still nothing like the real thing. I'm just trying to be prepared.”

“Overprepared, as seen so far,” Lara shook her head.

“Better safe than sorry!” Kurtis called. “Oh and also – I'm done!”

Lara and Zip looked up, and indeed, Kurtis had just hung up the last of the electric lights on the left conner of the eaves. Then he stood up, cracked his hands and jumped down, descending at a comfortable pace to land with a soft thud.

Lara and Kurtis exchanged a pleasantly surprised look at no unwanted burst on mental powers when he used them. They really were both getting better now.

“Not really a fall, but still damn cool!” Zip assessed. “Nice to see ya again, Kurtis.”

“You too,” Kurtis clasped Zip's hand. “Wait, how would me falling be cool?”

“Cool for us to watch?” Zip offered.

“See, he gets it,” Lara told Kurtis who stuck out his tongue at her in answer. “Now, let's light it up!”

“Let's see if this works,” Kurtis sounded sceptical. “You repaired it last year, right? So all should be fine...”

“Yeah. So if ya didn't mess it up since then...” Zip said, eyeing Lara especially.

“I think... not?” Lara said, unsure. Some training took place all over her property, maybe she wouldn't notice shooting or otherwise damaging a power outlet she never used other than during the Christmas season.

“Let's see, alright?” Kurtis offered.

They walked a short distance to the switch. Lara pulled it. They waited. “It's supposed to take a few seconds,” Lara reminded them.

They waited.

“A few?”

“Shut it, Kurtis.”

“Right, I'm gonna check what's wrong,” Zip pointed at them both, “might make it a Christmas tradition if that keeps happening.”

“Thank you, Zip,” Lara said. “Should I tell Winston to have some hot tea waiting for you when you come in? And Christmas biscuits.”

“That's all I could ask for!” Zip's eyes brightened at the thought.

Kurtis waved at him, turning to leave for the warm inside of the house. “Yeah, thanks, Zip. I'm gonna get a hot shower, I can't feel my fingers anymore.”

“And we'll start decorating the house later,” Lara reminded Kurtis. She made to follow him, then looked the way Zip was walking and her eyes widened slightly. Kurtis identified it as a guilty realization, suddenly had his own, and decided not to be there for _that_ as Lara called: “Wait, Zip, I'm going with you.”

“Why?” Zip sounded suspicious, he must've noticed something too.

Lara debated with herself the merit of saying too much. Finally she decided on: “To soften the blow.”

Zip gasped. “Now that ain't good at all.”

“I might have just remembered something that could be a cause of this malfunction.”

Zip rushed to the small door the side of the house, went to unlock it only to notice the lock broken and entered in apprehension, turning on the lights. There was the usual mess of some old furniture, tools and random things to the sides, and on the wall in front of him-

“Lara!”

“It was a test,” Lara stepped in side after him. “Kurtis was holding down the fort and I was trying to break in! This proved to be the weakest point, I could get in, short-circuit half of the house...”

“Why the hell didn't you at least call later?”

“We managed to turn the power back on, so it could wait...”

“Really?”

“Or maybe I forgot.”

“Really?” Zip repeated even more incredulously.

“There was new information about one tomb I was searching for, I departed almost immediately.”

“Okay, I... I ain't gonna deal with this now. You're damn irresponsible, Lara, but that's what we like 'bout you, right? I'm just gonna... repair this power outlet. For now.”

“Need any help?”

“Thanks, but I think...” Zip touched a lose screw, and it sparked. “Ouch!” Undeterred, he pulled out rubber gloves and unscrewed the cover of the...

“Well, whatever this was supposed to be, it looks like a few bullets gave it a facelift.”

“An effective strategy in time pressure,” Lara hummed in assessment.

“Oh come on! It's a wreck! Okay, if you don't have anything important at the moment, I could actually use another set of hands,” he pulled out another pair of gloves.

“Sure, I might learn something new about how to disable it the next time.”

Zip gave her a horrified look.

“Hypothetically.”

“You're gonna make me cry.”

* * *

Kurtis was warm and comfortable, sifting through the old and newly bought Christmas decorations. A nice, calm activity for a nice, calm afternoon. No stress. They were going to decorate the house, maybe sing some more carols, it was going be perfect. The house could use some more lights even during the day, honestly, the winter months put everything into half-shade at any hour of the day. He had a lamp on even now, to see properly on the-

The lamp flickered.

Right, Zip might leave them in the dark for a bit, if it turned out he needed to switch the power off for the repairs.

The lamp flickered again.

Maybe Kurtis should've stayed in case Zip needed help with something, he hadn't even asked.

When the lamp flickered for the third time, Kurtis decided that asking is the least he could do at the moment and found the resolve to brave the colder parts of the house.

But entering the small shadowy room five minutes later, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Lara!”

“Kurtis? What are you doing he-” Lara couldn't finish the sentence as she was dragged bodily away from the sparking mess of wires.

“Are you crazy? What if it hit you?” she chided him.

“What if it hit _me_?” Kurtis was panicking, but still managed to sound incredulous.

“We are back to square one, aren't we?” Lara deadpanned. “I was safe.” She held up her hands for Kurtis to see the gloves.

“It's still risky!”

“I need another set of hands though,” Zip said apologetically, hands full of some wire.

“I can help you,” Kurtis offered with a hint of desperation.

“Kurtis,” Lara gestured to the left of him and he already suspected what he'd see even before he looked.

An assortment of old paint cans, a wooden table, a rusty boiler tank and many much less recognizable things laid together in a broken pile, dust still setting.

“Uhhh, I'm not letting you touch this, sorry,” Zip eyed the mess warily.

“Goddammit,” Kurtis groaned.

“Go calm down,” Lara advised him.

“I can't calm down if you're doing this!”

“I mean, you got a point,” Zip creased his forehead. “What about Winston?”

“Too busy with the newly replaced parts of the kitchen, I wouldn't dare to interrupt him,” Lara shook her head.

“Jean-Yves or Putai?”

“In London until late evening.”

“And it'd be dangerous for them too...” Kurtis added.

“No more than for me,” Lara rolled her eyes. “I will be-”

“Don't you dare say “fine”.”

“-alright.”

“Ugh!”

“Hey, I won't let her touch any live wire, okay?” Zip assured. “She'll just be holding my stuff or something, nothing dangerous. Okay?”

Kurtis looked conflicted. “Can it wait for later when someone has time?”

Zip didn't give a hopeful answer. “If we leave it now, I'll have to shut the power off in the whole house, just to be safe.”

“Dammit, Lara!”

“How is that my fault?” Lara protested.

“Uh, you shot the circuit breaker,” Zip pointed out.

“Well, we don't have a choice now,” Lara reasoned.

“That's true,” Zip agreed. “Hey, don't worry, Kurtis, I'll make sure she's safe, 'kay?”

“So everyone keeps telling me...” Kurtis muttered.

“And I'm still fine,” Lara rolled her eyes. “Don't worry. Just go away so you don't accidentally blow up something in here, worrying about me.”

Kurtis ran his hand through his hair. “I still don't-”

“-like it,” Lara finished. “Yes, we know. Just let us work, please.”

Kurtis looked conflicted for a moment but eventually shuffled out, with one last glance at Lara, who smiled at him encouragingly.

* * *

Lara and Zip entered the house proper an hour later, unharmed and successful, and went to have a cup of tea. Winston informed them that Kurtis couldn't join them as he was cleaning another one of his messes.

“Brilliant,” Lara sighed. “Well, we are going to sing some carols later, want to join us?” she asked Zip.

“Sing carols? Like, around the neighbourhood or?”

“No, just here. For fun.”

“Girl, you sing carols for fun? You sing for fun?”

Lara hit Zip on his shoulder. “I don't mind singing. And it calms Kurtis down.”

Zip tsk'ed at the reminder of Kurtis' destruction. “Now there's the real reason.”

Lara chuckled, taking a sip of her tea. “It's still enjoyable. Will you join?”

“Oh yeah, sure! Gotta get some Christmas cheer in here, right?”

“Oh right!” Lara remembered, “we were also planning to decorate inside the house, I suppose we can start after a few carols, just to be sure Kurtis doesn't blow up a glass ornament and send shards everywhere.”

Zip threw her a wide-eyed look.


	6. Fifth Guest

The day started calm and warm. Kurtis had decided to stay in another room since his power started slipping from his control, but the last night Lara had managed to convince him to stay in her bedroom after there were no more incidents following another singing session and several hours of decorating. Lara could see golden bells and sparkling tinsel behind her closed eyelids and so she opened them, groaning at the sunlight coming through the window.

Kurtis rolled around and sneaked a hand around her waist. “Awake already?”

“The sun decided to visit today,” she murmured sleepily.

“Well, it never does in summer, so...” Kurtis chuckled as Lara elbowed him in the ribs. Not every hard, she didn't particularly want to move much yet.

“Do we have anything urgent on today's programme?” she mumbled.

“More decorating? Sneaking to the kitchen to steal more cookies?”

“Biscuits.”

“Whatever.”

“Try not to teach our child your americanisms, alright?”

“Why not? Would that count as bilingualism?”

Kurtis received another hit, harder this time. “Absolutely not. But we should teach them a few other languages from infancy. I propose Latin, French and German.”

“Wow, I expected ancient Greek to be somewhere in there.”

The third hit was even harder.

“Ouch! This one actually hurt. Okay, I wanna add Navajo to those three. Are we gonna manage that? Or better yet, the kid?”

“Child. And maybe not all at once. We can add more gradually. Spanish, Russian, Mandarin, Arabic...”

“Lots on the little bugger's plate, for still being only pea-sized.”

“All in due time,” Lara rolled around and stretched. “Speaking of which,” she yawned, “we should get up. Another guest is bound to arrive soon.”

“Considering I disagreed with _one_ certain guest and my mom's coming the day after tomorrow… you're not saying that _he_ is coming again?”

“I invited Father Patrick. Even if he can't come, it would be rude of me to ignore him and not send the invitation.”

“And so he takes advantage of it by making us babysit his demon.”

“We still need to pick a tree and I'm not going below last year's size.”

Kurtis had just sat up, but slapped his face with both hands and fell back on the pillows. “Right. That thing.” His palms slid away and he stared long-sufferingly at the ceiling.

“I'm glad you agree,” Lara pecked him on the cheek and slipped off the bed. There wasn't really much for Kurtis to do but follow her.

It took them no more than ten minutes to be presentable and heading downstairs, preferring to be prepared for the arrival and not be caught in their underwear by an unpredictable demon. Winston was already in the kitchen with Putai, Zip and Jean-Yves, chatting about the sunny weather.

“-it does make everything much more cheerful,” Jean-Yves was agreeing to something Putai had said.

“And I thought we made the place cheerful with all our hard work yesterday!” Zip protested. “We got candles like, everywhere!”

“I know, right?” Kurtis joined in and waved at everyone in greeting. “Morning.”

“Kurtis, Lara,” Putai smiled. “Should you be up yet? You both deserve some more rest.”

Kurtis took offence to that. “Hey, why me too?”

He got five chiding looks, the most intense one from Winston.

“Point taken,” he held up his hands. “But I'm fine now, okay? It's all chill.”

“Yeah, 'bout as chill as the weather,” Zip nodded towards the window, the sun rays coming in stronger than before.

“Rude,” Kurtis crossed his arms.

Lara walked to the window and opened it, breathing in the fresh air. “It's quite nippy actually.”

“Really?” Kurtis joined her. “In that case, sure, like the weather. Hey,” he turned to the rest, “no new guests yet, right?”

“Are we expecting someone?” Jean-Yves asked.

“It is not confirmed, but it seems almost certain from Father's relieved gratefulness when I called to him about some other business,” Lara turned from the window. “And he said he can't come.”

“Father as in... not your father, right?” Zip made sure.

Lara raised an unamused eyebrow. “Where did you get this preposterous idea?”

Zip looked chastised, but Putai picked up on what it meant. “The priest then? And he is not coming, yet he is relieved, because he can send someone else.”

“Precisely,” Lara turned to shut the window and then leaned on the counter, facing them. “And it's fortunate concerning our Christmas tree, but otherwise we have to make sure he is properly... entertained.”

“Oh, Vlad!” Zip perked up. “Hey, he ain't that bad, right? He was pretty fun!”

“He chased out the tree thieves,” Putai said.

“Right!” Zip stood up. “Right! Is he gonna do it again this year?”

“If there are any thieves – and I'm quite sure there will be – then yes,” Lara nodded.

“Hell yeah! In that case I gotta do something!”

“So urgently?” Putai asked, seeing Zip sprint towards the door.

“Yeah! You've seen the forest? It's so big!”

“And?” Lara asked, although realisation was dawning on her.

“You got any spare cameras around?” Zip asked her instead of answering her own question. “Like, as many as possible. And some wire... batteries... If they had night vision it'd be awesome, the flash would be way too suspicious...”

“And the point of all this?” Jean-Yves waved a hand.

“I gotta see Vlad chase people out of the forest!” Zip called out, hands in the air. “We totally missed it last time but I. Gotta! See!”

“Awesome idea!” Kurtis snapped his fingers and pointed at him. “Need any help?” At Zip's apprehensive look, he held up his arms. “No freak accidents, okay? I'm fine now, really.”

“Oookay,” Zip eyed him, but then shrugged. “Guess as long as it's not _me_ that gets blown up...”

“I said I'm fine now!” Kurtis protested but followed him out of the door.

“We should get our tree today too then, better make Vladimir do the unpleasant work before letting him lose.”

“And it is sure he is coming today?” Winston finally asked, having so far been content to watch and listen.

“It's a large possibility. Father hasn't said the exact date, but he mentioned having too much work starting the last three days before Christmas Eve, meaning he would probably want Vladimir out of his hair by then.”

Winston nodded. “I am not happy about this, but as long as his horse stays outside, it should not be as much of a bother as I worried when I have first seen him arrive the year before.”

“Not as much of a bother as some Fiamma Nera assassins coming in the middle of the night, is he?” Lara chuckled.

“That much is true,” Winston sighed.

“Ah, I have heard of that,” Jean-Yves nodded at Putai's inquisitive look. “Lara did have some truly bloodthirsty uninvited guests one night. It is the reason she asked Zip for the advanced security system, if I remember correctly.”

“Exactly,” Lara nodded. “I don't need anyone breaking into my house, into my bedroom... such invasion of privacy truly in unacceptable. And anyway, I don't appreciate any guests, invited or uninvited, trying to kill me.”

“No-one does, as it turns out,” Winston gestured for Lara to take a seat, seeing as she was still leaning on the counted instead of partaking in breakfast.

Lara nodded gratefully. “I almost forgot, thank you. And just now I realize Kurtis left on an empty stomach. Well, he is probably going to raid the pantry later again, as he would either way.”

“I do not appreciate his actions,” Winston shook his head. “No manners, truly. He is loud, he makes messes, and I understand some of it is not currently in his control, but I do hope he will deal with his issues soon.”

“I thought he said he is alright now,” Putai said.

“So he has said before,” Winston sighed, “but then it came back due to another worry of his. Who is to say he will not find a new reason to worry about something. Something related to Lara and her pregnancy, surely.”

Kurtis barged into the kitchen, sliding on the floor with a loud squeak as he stopped abruptly. “Lara!”

Everyone else pushed away from the table, protecting themselves and their breakfast before Kurtis could blow it up.

“What?” Lara asked, ominous feeling brewing.

“He's already here!”

“Oh? That's good.”

“No it's not! I just realized.”

The ominous feeling grew exponentially. “Realized... what?”

“He's a centuries old demon! You never know what influence demons have on more vulnerable people, like little kids or old people or pregnant women!”

Lara felt her palm meet her face without being consciously aware of wanting to perform the move. “Kurtis...”

“No seriously! Do you know all those movies with possessed kids? There's some truth in it, they're really more vulnerable!”

Lara removed her palm, rather unwillingly. “As you said about an hour ago, our child is currently just about the size of a pea. I don't think it can even count as much as a human being yet.”

“Yeah but you do!”

“And I am made more vulnerable by pregnancy? How?”

“I don't know, but it's not a... well, a _usual_ state. You gotta keep two people alive. Or one person and one pea-sized clump of cells, but still two! So that might affect you? I mean if even a little, it's still too much of a risk! You shouldn't come close to him, just to be sure.”

Clanging of heavy armour came from the hallway and then a tip of a sword rested at Kurtis' throat. “I do nooot possess people!”

“Whoa man, chill out!” Kurtis jumped away.

“How preposterous!” Verdilet growled, swinging at him. “Possession! Like some lowly creature! And babes! Ridiculous!”

“See, Kurtis, I think everything is alright,” Lara smiled, watching Kurtis avoid the dangerously glinting blade.

“Sure, I can see that!” Kurtis yelped and rolled under the sword. “Verdilet!”

The demonic knight stilled in the middle of another swing.

“Why didn't the priest ask him not to harm anyone?” Putai wondered, watching the scene, seated once again with a cup in her hands.

“Maybe he forgot?” Jean-Yves offered.

“Doubtful,” Lara shook her head. “I think Kurtis wasn't in any real danger, so far it seemed that the tip would narrowly miss him.”

“Yeah not counting on that!” Kurtis said at the same time as Verdilet screeched:

“If he carelessly stabbed himself on my sword himself, so be it!”

“Ah, yes, that could happen, I suppose,” Putai nodded.

“Glad you can drink your tea and chat about it,” Kurtis deadpanned.

Another sound was coming closer, this time an unmistakable clap-clap-clap of horseshoes. “Hey you guys, why didn't you wait for me?” Zip complained as he came into view, leading the large demonic horse by the reins.

“Can the horse please stay outside,” Winston pleaded, watching the dirt and gravel on his otherwise spotless floor.

“Oops?” Zip grinned sheepishly. “Oi, Vlad, stop stalling, we gotta go to the woods! For the tree and install the cameras!” Then he squinted. “Uh, Verdilet, move?”

Verdilet regained his ability to move at Zip's words and brushed himself off with an offended huff. “I have no neeeed to go anywhere!”

“You can stay then,” Lara shrugged, “but we're taking the horse, we are going for a Christmas tree.”

“Yoooou are not misusing my steed again!” Verdilet pointed his sword at her.

Kurtis grabbed his Chirugai.

“Whoa whoa guys chill!” Zip cried out. “Whassa matter with you? Geez!”

“We do know Kurtis is quite jumpy these days,” Jean-Yves reminded him sagely.

“I'm not jumpy!” Kurtis jumped in front of Lara in case Verdilet attacked.

“Of course not,” Lara put a hand on his shoulder. “You are just worried that Vladimir will... possess me? Or our unborn child?”

“Iiiii said I do not possess-” Verdilet started, offended all over again, but then froze.

“Uh... I didn't hear anyone say his name,” Zip blinked. But Verdilet then moved again. This time, his sword moved slowly, and downward. His glowing eyes were quite hard to read, but it was a safe guess to say that he was staring.

“An unborn child? Yooou are carrying a child? Conceived with him?” he shifted his look at Kurtis. He was talking less loudly and abrasive than most of the time.

“Yes?” Lara answered.

There was a new sound. Strange, quite soft but getting louder. It was coming from Verdilet. Then he threw his head back and burst into full-blown laughter. He laughed as if he heard the best joke in all his centuries, and he let his sword fall to the ground as he grabbed his own stomach and laughed even harder.

“Alright, that's unexpected,” Kurtis turned to Lara, speaking with a raised voice to be heard over the roar of mirth.

“Good to know he can laugh, isn't it?” Lara proposed.

“Maybe? But why?”

Verdilet laughed for a bit more before he got himself under control, barely. “That is truly the greatest news in years!” he announced, then barked out another laugh.

“Yeah okay, seriously now, why?” Kurtis looked genuinely puzzled. The looks of the other humans in the room told him they had no clue either.

Verdilet chuckled for the last time, bent to pick up his sword and sheathed it in one smooth move. “The wild child is having a child herself! With a ruffian like you! Your offspring shall he a hellspawn for sure!”

“Hey I-” Kurtis started. “Uh, should we be offended by this?” he asked Lara. She shrugged, corners of her moth tugged down in confusion.

“You should not,” Verdilet said, “but it shall be my greatest pleasure to watch the priest deal with such a creature! How I remember his panic so harried he was by the girl! Why, I would not be surprised if she was the true reason for his grey hair!”

“Excuse me?” Lara crossed her arms.

“I have wondered about that also,” Winston spoke up, “when Bram came back from the island, with Lara in tow and a head full of white hair.”

Zip snickered and Putai and Jean-Yves did their best to hide their smiles.

“How truly charming,” Lara rolled her eyes. “But it is true that Father might be... surprised, with not entirely pleasant connotations to that, once he hears. Maybe we shouldn't tell him for as long as possible, so he doesn't worry.”

“When you deem it the time to tell him, I demand to see how he receives the news!” Verdilet made one step forward, eager.

“You demand?” Lara raised an eyebrow. “Well, we demand your horse right now.”

Verdilet narrowed his eyes. He knew he couldn't really refuse anything they would command him, but leaving the decision to him at least let him keep some dignity. And if it sealed the tenacious agreement that he would be present during the delivering of the news, he would be better off agreeing to it. He glanced at his horse, currently being scratched behind the ears by Zip, and supposed that there could be people treating his trusted steed worse.

“One tree, nooo more,” he said finally.

“We weren't planning on any more trees, but now that you mention it,” Lara hummed.

“Nooo!” It came from Kurtis. Mostly. There were possibly some other voices in there that Lara didn't care to identify.

“One tree,” Lara acquiesced. “Shall we go?”

“Right now?” Kurtis eyed the breakfast.

“You can eat on our way to the forest,” Lara told him and went to put on some warm clothes, but the paused. “Also, I quite wonder,” she turned to Verdilet, “are there different kinds of demons, some that posses people and some that don't?”

Kurtis, who had taken a bite of a toast, choked and started coughing violently. “Right!” he forced out between coughs, “we still – gotta – make sure-”

“It is plebeian,” Verdilet crossed his arms, “for those too weak, or for those with no flesh body.”

“Ah, good thing you are such a big strong man then,” Lara smiled.

With a few well aimed hits to his back from Winston, Kurtis finally got his breath back. “It just means that he still can if he wants!”

“Yooou can cut your hand off if you want,” Verdilet faced him, “but shall you do it?”

“See, everything is fine,” Lara shrugged.

“Well what if... he has some ancient germs on him? You could catch something!” Kurtis tried.

“And you are stressing again,” Lara sighed. “Why would he have ancient germs? I'm sure Father insists on some hygiene.”

“Unfortunately,” Verdilet mumbled.

There was a loud, offended gasp from Winston.

Lara looked quite disapproving herself. “Unfortunately?”

“My garments smell like flowers!” Verdilet wailed.

“Oh, now that you mention it,” Zip said and then skipped away when Verdilet turned around and saw him with his nose stuck to his back. “Hey, nothing wrong with that, right?” he tried to appease him.

“I know the smells are many but he choose those I dislike!” Verdilet accused.

“That reminds me we forgot to set up the pot-pourri,” Lara tapped her chin. “Don't worry, you will smell like apples and cinnamon by the time you leave for Connusie. Now let's get outside, some fresh air might help you... air it out.”

Verdilet huffed but walked towards his horse and jumped on it with ease. Lara hummed in thought. “This might make it a bit faster...” Before anyone could react, she pulled herself up on the horse behind Verdilet.

“Lara! I totally disagree with that!” Kurtis predictably started. “Not even germs or possession or... who knows what effect it might have, being so close to him? Sitting on a demonic horse?”

“You're the demon hunter, you tell me!” Lara laughed, holding fast so Verdilet couldn't thrown her off. “Now stop it, Vladimir, any harm to me could harm my child, and there goes your amusement.”

Verdilet grumbled very unhappily at that, but really stopped. Kurtis wasn't ready to give up so easily. “I don't know! I've never dealt with this kind of situation!”

“Then there's probably nothing to worry about,” Lara shrugged.

“I shall not harm the offspring willingly, I do wish to see the priest suffer,” Verdilet announced with much gravity and then spurred the horse to a run out of the door. “Try to keep up!” Lara called over her shoulder.

“Dammit, Lara!” Kurtis called after her.

“It seems like everything might be just fine. If there is no ill intent from the demon, Lara should not come to any harm, and neither the child.”

Kurtis turned to Putai in suspicion. “Are you are about that?”

“I might not have as much experience with demons as you, but it is what I can perceive that I trust,” Putai laid her hand on her chest. “Besides, Lara knows his name.”

“Right, well, I'm gonna keep watch either way,” Kurtis said and jogged towards the door.

“Shall we go after them?” Putai turned to the rest. “I do quite enjoy the forest.”

“I don't think we have to hurry, but yes, I would like to take a walk too,” Jean-Yves nodded and Zip followed with an enthusiastic monologue about the cameras and how he was going to install them. They bid goodbye to Winston, who opted to stay warm inside and look for the pot-pourri, and walked out onto the sunlit driveway. When the first scream of an unknown person emanated from the forest, Zip gasped in betrayal and ran ahead.

He needn't have to. After he collected the footage from his cameras the next morning, there was plenty of exquisite material. He amused others with the best parts while they decorated the Christmas tree, pleasant scents wafting from the kitchen and from newly arranged pot-pourri. Verdilet wasn't present, guarding the forest, but he was enjoying himself very much. Although it seemed that some people remembered him from last year and became less afraid.

Lara promised to lend him a chainsaw for the last day before Christmas.


	7. Plus One Guest

“Ugh, do we have to?” Kurtis groaned. Zip nodded in agreement, face about as full of enthusiasm as the other man.

“Yes, we have to,” Lara put her hands on her hips. “We owe it to Winston.”

“It's not all our mess though?” Zip tried. “Like yeah we shouldn't have let the horse make his business in the hallway again-”

“I've never seen Winston so scary,” Kurtis shuddered.

”-but cleaning the whole house?”

“Far from all,” Lara rolled her eyes. “Winston really does care for most of the house. He asked us to give some attention to the less frequented parts because he refuses to try to get into them.”

Kurtis looked around. “It's true that I can't see him climbing up here through the fireplace...”

“And we're only halfway there,” Lara hopped down into a smallish, wood-and-brick room.

Zip scratched his head. “Does it have something to do with this, uh... mysterious lever?”

“Maybe,” Lara smiled. “Actually... Hmm, Zip, I think you should go wait by the entrance to the gym.”

“Why?”

“You'll see. We'll join you in a short while. Now go, please.”

“Uh, okay...” Zip looked back to the way they came. “Through the fireplace again? Lara I'm not a damn mountain climber.”

“Nope, that's already on fire again,” Kurtis sighed long-sufferingly, walked to a crate and pulled it towards him. The he pulled out another crate from the wall and pushed it to the side, revealing an entrance.

“Ain't it the attic?” Zip realized.

“Yes,” Lara agreed cheerfully.

“Then why the fireplace?” Zip threw up his hands.

“More fun,” Lara said. “Now, go wait by the gym. And please leave the door to the attic open.”

Lara and Kurtis waited for a few minutes to be sure Zip had enough time. “We haven't done this in a while, let's race,” Lara told Kurtis and set her hand lightly on the lever.

“I hope you know I disapprove.”

“Scared you'll lose?”

“Scared for you!”

"This again?”

“Yes! It's like the assault course all over again!”

“Which you were fine with because Marie was watching over me. Now you can watch.” With that, she pulled the lever and sprinted towards the attic, Kurtis following on her heels as she ran down the stairs, out into the daylight and jumped over the banisters onto the stairs below, then over once again to land in a hallway.

Kurtis made one longer jump to land beside her, only to see her whip around and sprint once again, this time towards an open door Zip was looking curiously into. Lara pulled him by the collar as she ran by and dragged him inside. Kurtis shook his head and made to follow, but the door closed right in front of him.

Kurtis blinked at it. He'd never actually missed the timing since the first time. Was Lara running slower, to be more careful? That would be good. And also:

“Does that mean I don't have to clean?” Kurtis called over the door.

In response, the door swung open again, Lara standing behind them with a hand on a button on the wall.

“Yes,” Lara smiled. She waited for Kurtis to come inside and then closed it again. “Now no-one will bother us unless they can make it in time.”

“Or ya know, someone can wait here like I did,” Zip said.

“They would still need to know where the lever is,” Lara pointed out. “Or that we are in this part of the house at all. Zip, do you have the cleaning supplies?”

Zip sighed. “Unfortunately.”

“Why us?” Kurtis asked. Or groaned.

“Because the two of us live here and Zip lead the horse in.”

“That was rhetorical,” Kurtis said unhappily as they descended the stairs. The made a sharp turn and walked forward, until-

“Whoa!” Zip's mouth fell open. “I had no idea this was here!”

“It doesn't have any other entrances so it has no need for security,” Lara smiled at his reaction.

“And we forgot to deck this place in tinsel,” Kurtis walked slowly around, looking in the huge aquarium. “And give the fish little Santa hats.”

“I might care a little less now that we gotta clean it,” Zip said. “I mean, juuust a little.”

Kurtis snorted. “And hey, it's not even that big here, and just a few pieces of furniture. Should be quick.”

“Aren't you forgetting something?” Lara cocked her head.

“Huh?”

Lara moved her head even more to the side. Then gave a few sharp tugs towards the thick glass.

“Oh... Oh no,” Kurtis' eyes widened.

“Oh yes,” Lara nodded. “But let's start with the dry area.”

Kurtis and Zip agreed with that gratefully, already dreading the, well, wet area. Suddenly the comparative ease of cleaning the room was daunting, reminding them that they wouldn't need to wait long until they had to dive in, but stalling would do them no good – not with Lara watching anyway – so they decided to get it over with.

About twenty minutes later, with Zip dusting the shelves and Kurtis cleaning the glass while Lara mopped the floor, there was a rustle. Zip didn't notice, but Lara and Kurtis were put on alert immediately.

“Guys?” Zip asked when they noticed how they stopped all movement. “Are we taking a break?”

“Not exactly,” Lara gripped the mop tightly, wishing her guns were at her sides. She made eye contact with Kurtis, raising one eyebrow in question. Were they overreacting? They were home, behind a state-of-the-art security system. Maybe someone got in as Zip proposed, simply waiting by the door for someone else to open it. Winston might have given the others the information about the lever. Or maybe Zip just left a broom on the stairs and it shifted. Or...

“Hello.”

Lara whipped around, holding the mop like a staff, Kurtis grabbed at his Chirugai which he never left behind. Zip just squeaked and then looked puzzled at the newcomer. Lara relaxed. Kurtis grew more tense.

“Morgau!” Lara set the mop by the wall. "Welcome to my home, I am glad you agreed to come."

“ _I_ didn't agree!” Kurtis flitted his eyes to Lara and back at Morgau. “Dammit, Lara, I told you not to.”

“And I ignored your advice,” Lara said, quite content with herself. “You didn't have to come down here,” she turned back to Morgau, “Winston would offer you some refreshment until we finished down here.”

“Winston,” Morgau repeated in her raspy voice. “Your butler. He doesn't know I am here.”

“So you let yourself in?” Lara inquired, ignoring Kurtis' I-told-you-so looks.

“Yes,” Morgau kept speaking in a monotone, her eyes roaming the room in alertness. “You are the owner of the house and you are the one who invited me. So I came after you.”

“Uhh, introductions, anyone?” Zip said, expression filled with worry, but still that tentative hope that Lara had things under control. But it was Morgau who spoke again, turning her whole body to him.

“My name Morgau Nanuaat Madura Vasiley.” The she scrunched her nose briefly into a complicated expression before it smoothed over again. “It's nice to meet you.”

“Haha yeah, you too,” Zip said faintly, “I'm Zip.”

“I know who you are,” Morgau continued to monitor her surroundings, “I did a background check on everyone currently staying in the house. It was difficult with the demon.”

“You really didn't have to,” Kurtis said, exasperated. “Also, sorry, but you really shouldn't be here. You know what Lara's like, she gets crazy ideas. Look, I know you had to travel here and all, but you should really leave. Now.”

Morgau turned to Kurtis again, expression slightly hurt. “Leave? Why?”

“Absolutely not!” Lara stepped in. “You are welcome here as much as anyone else. Now, I think you should go announce yourself to Winston, it is only polite. We will finish up here and then join you.”

“Sometime today?” Zip asked hopefully. “'Cause this looks like cleaning the damn ocean.”

“There is three of us, that means it will be done thrice as quick,” Lara told him encouragingly, without much success.

“You will dive in?” Morgau asked, her gaze now resting on the gigantic water tank.

“Yes?” Lara answered, hoping for an elaboration.

“I've read diving might be dangerous for pregnant women,” Morgau informed her bluntly.

“Wait seriously?” Kurtis looked at Lara. “Wait where did you read that?” he turned to Morgau. “Don't you dare get in!” he told Lara, “Hold on how do you know she's pregnant?” he pointed an accusing finger at Morgau.

Morgau shrugged. “I searched the area before entering, to ascertain everyone's position. I have felt the anomaly of something growing inside her uterus.”

Kurtis narrowed his eyes in thought. “Searched? You have felt the energies of everyone inside the house then?”

“Currently one human signature in the kitchen, two in the library. Two demons in the forest nearby, moving at a varying speed.”

“Holy crap, who is she?” Zip stage whispered.

“I told you,” Morgau looked at him again, but her eyes once again didn't stay long, observing the room.

“Yeah but like, I don't mean a name...”

“I know,” she nodded, her inspection slowing, probably finding nothing new of interest. “I don't care to tell you more.”

“Yeah okay I know you have some manners in you,” Kurtis crossed his arms, “try to use them.”

“And when Kurtis is saying that...” Lara widened her eyes comically. Morgau made eye contact with her and the corner of her mouth jerked up. “Sorry. I don't focus my attention on manners until I am sure of the safety of any given location. No offence.”

“What will it take to make you feel safe here then?” Lara asked.

“I don't feel in danger. I just don't have enough information yet. I would need to look around more, find all exits, security measures...”

“I did the security!” Zip raised his hand promptly. “I can show you!”

“And with Lara not allowed to dive, I'd be the only one left here?” Kurtis saw through Zip's plan.

Zip shrugged carelessly. “Hey, man, something more important came up and there's no-one better for this job than me, so, sucks, ya know.”

“Yeah, sucks,” Morgau drawled at Kurtis.

“Hey, now you feel comfortable enough to be cheeky!” Kurtis accused.

“Hmm, I suppose I'm getting a little more relaxed. This room looks safe, I know the two of you and Zip is harmless.”

Zip went to say something but then shrugged in agreement.

Kurtis looked pleased. “Wait, really? You feel safer thanks to us?”

Morgau didn't look very happy about it. “It offers some comfort, I know I can trust you.”

“Hey, guess I should join you on the tour too, then,” Kurtis realized victoriously.

“Not really,” Morgau shook her head, still glaring at him, “I will be quite alright once I know my way around here.”

“Well yeah but-”

“And you don't want me here so I will avoid you.”

“That... hey I don't mind you,” Kurtis started to backtrack at the sudden but truthful accusation. “It's jut that Lara's kinda vulnerable now.”

“Oh really?” Lara asked, voice dripping with danger.

“You know what I mean!” Kurtis said quickly. Then switching back to Morgau: “Your powers are still volatile, I don't want you to accidentally, I repeat _accidentall_ _y_ , put Lara in danger. That's all.”

“I think I can control them quite well unless something angers me,” Morgau shrugged.

“Anything angers you,” Kurtis pointed out.

“Not as much anymore. If anything, it is you who's angering me now,” Morgau narrowed her eyes.

“Stop it, Kurtis,” Lara walked up to him. “I won't let you throw out my guest. Also, your powers are volatile too when you get agitated.”

“They are?” Morgau blinked, irritation replaced by curiosity.

Kurtis glared at Lara. Then he sighed in resignation. “Yeah. Mom thinks it has something to do with training you.”

“Wait wait, so you got the same powers?” Zip tried to make sense of it. “I though Kurtis was the last one?”

“Still a lot you don't know yet,” Kurtis waved a hand, “but yeah, no, looks like there's a few more of us, Morgau's actually searching for any others these days, when I'm not training her, it's... kinda a mess, and our own matter to deal with anyway...”

“Yes,” Morgau agreed, “but what is it Lara said about your powers being volatile? How would that be my fault?”

“Not your fault!” Kurtis waved in panic and a book fell off the shelf. He grabbed his hand with the other. “Damn. Yeah, it's... kinda my fault or something? 'Cause like... well, ya know, I'm supposed not to get it in my head but you have tons of issues...”

“So it's my fault?”

“No!” Kurtis raised his voice. There was quiet for a few seconds. Then he spoke up weakly. “Lara, help?”

“Why me?” Lara crossed her arms. “All I understand from this is that you're a lousy teacher.”

“Parent practice,” Zip whispered.

“Gee thanks,” Kurtis rolled his eyes at Lara, vehemently ignoring Zip's words. But Morgau looked slightly less disheartened, so that was something. “But... yeah, maybe. I'm not... good at this, okay, I try, but it's totally out of my league! I deal with mercs or demons, not teenagers!”

“I already turned twenty,” Morgau crossed her arms, but the pout she sported was the closest that came to an expression someone her age would wear, and Lara and Kurtis couldn't help but smile a little.

“What Kurtis means to say,” Lara shrugged, “is that he can't really find a self-help book for this situation, if the way he deals with my pregnancy is any hint. But he's still trying anyway.”

“You will be lousy parents,” Morgau judged them. “And I would know.”

Now it was Zip's turn to smile. Or burst with laughter.

“And again, we will try,” Kurtis repeated Lara's words with emphasis. He sighed to calm himself. “Okay, fine, if you don't have any... episodes, I guess it's fine if you're here for a few days. I'm trying to meditate to keep my powers under control-”

“-but it's mainly singing Christmas carols that helps, it seems,” Lara jumped in.

“Christmas... carols?” Morgau repeated sceptically, staring at Kurtis as if to wait for him to deny it.

“Oh hey, we can sing some after the tour, if you wanna?” Zip offered.

Morgau was staring at him now. “Not really...”

Lara saved her from further discussion about this. “Let's go upstairs then, I am sure Winston, Putai and Jean-Yves will be happy to meet you.”

“I doubt it,” Morgau murmured but followed Lara towards the stairs, and Zip jogged to them to catch up.

“You're seriously leaving me here to clean the whole aquarium?” Kurtis couldn't believe the betrayal.

“Have fun!” Lara waved at him and he saw Morgau give him a mildly amused look as they disappeared behind the corner. Kurtis stared at the empty space for a minute before he collected enough resolve to move and get this business over with.

Lara lead the way to the kitchen, calling to her butler as she entered. “Winston? Another guest is here!”

“Is there?” Winston shuffled into their view. He took in Morgau's pants, T-shirt and vest, scuffed up but clean, and the very obvious assortment weapons hanging off her. “And who might this young lady be?”

Morgau stood in attention, unsure at the new playing field. “Morgau Nanuaat Madura Vasiley, sir.”

Winston shook her hand, looking her over with renewed interest. “Ah, yes, I have heard much about you. I didn't know Lara invited you as well.”

“She did,” Morgau said simply, waiting for any kind of reaction that would help her deal with the situation accordingly. “I hope you have the time to enjoy some tea then?” Winston gestured to the table and went to turn on the kettle.

Morgau studied his retreating back. That was hardly enough information for a proper response. Lara jerked her head to make her move towards the chair and seated herself as well, Zip at the other side.

“Hey, relax,” the American said. “You're damn tense, you know that?”

“I do,” Morgau threw him a glare.

“Used to walk on eggshells, are we,” Winston smiled encouragingly at her as he set a plate of sweets on the table. “Do not worry to be yourself here,” he assured her.

“As long as you don't break too much stuff,” Zip pointed out, “Winston gets real mad about that... though not that much if you clean it up too. Personal experience,” he nodded gravely.

Morgau's mouth twitched at his theatrics. “Good to know,” she mumbled. She let her eyes roam around, taking in every nook and cranny. “The door leads outside?” she asked.

Lara didn't need to look where Morgau trained her eyes. “Yes. It's usually locked, but in an emergency, it is a handy way out.”

Morgau accepted the information with a nod.

The water started to boil, the noise carrying to them. Morgau inclined her head in thought. “I've read some teas can cause miscarriage in the first trimester,” she said neutrally.

There was a crash behind her, and she jumped to her feet, hand reaching for a spear fastened to her back. She didn't finish the movement when she saw it was Winston, picking up a broken cup from the floor. She stared for a moment. “Oh. It... was mostly herbal teas.”

“Ah, yes, that is, indeed, possible,” Winston nodded, visibly trying to calm his heart.

Morgau stared for a moment longer, unsure. “Sorry?”

“That is... that is quite fine,” Winston waved it off.

“I don't drink herbal tea much, but I will make sure it's safe if I decide to try any,” Lara assured her and Winston.

Morgau just shrugged and sat back on her chair to wait. The tea was served shortly, and she remembered to thank Winston when he set a cup in front of her. She didn't speak much as they drank. It was over all too soon either way – she finished the tea in a few gulps, ate a few sweets as an afterthought and then started looking around again.

“So much for relaxing,” Zip commented.

“I will relax once I know my surroundings,” Morgau let her eyes fall on him.

“Yeah, yeah, heard that,” Zip shuffled uncomfortably under her intense stare.

Lara glanced at her tea mournfully and then swallowed the rest in one go. “Let's get to it then. We can introduce you to Putai and Jean-Yves as well.”

“I am curious about Putai,” Morgau told her.

“Yeah, she's weird too,” Zip said and before he could stop himself: “but friendly weird, not like you.” He froze. “Uhhh, I mean...”

“That I'm not friendly. I know,” Morgau brushed past him and walked to the hallway, Lara following her. Zip joined them too, just a bit more uncomfortable than before.

They walked up the stairs, Morgau once again watching every corner and every show. Her eyes rested on some lit candles for a second. “You should stay away from Kurtis when he's smoking,” she spoke up.

Lara's eyebrows rose at another one of Morgau's pieces of advice. “I've often done so even before. Not a very attractive trait of his. But the good thing is that he's trying to avoid me himself for that. Thank you for the advice anyway.”

Morgau merely nodded, occupied by monitoring her surroundings once more.

They went to the library first, where Putai and Jean-Yves still sat, the archaeologist reading a book, while Putai browsed through Lara's sketches and photographs of a temple Lara visited a few months ago.

“These are very interesting, Lara,” she said without raising her eyes from a picture of incredibly detailed frescoes. “I wish I could have seen those in person.” She looked up at the newly arrived and smiled without the slightest surprise. “And I am honoured to finally meet you, young warrior. You have gone through so much in your short life already.”

“I know,” Morgau said, voice bland.

Putai didn't mind at all. She smiled. “Of course. Who else would know better than you.”

Lara noticed that Morgau turned her attention towards the expanse of the room. This time, Lara suspected, not to just check her surroundings but also to avoid the topic. “Putai, Jean-Yves, this is Morgau Vasiley. Morgau, my friends Putai and Jean-Yves, as you most probably already know.”

“I do,” Morgau agreed and went from studying the room to eyeing the man, who still held the book, now a little more like a shield. She lost interest soon and switched to Lara's sketches.

“If you drew them on site, there could still be all kinds of germs on the paper.”

“Let's add it to a list of creepy but useful info,” Zip mumbled.

“It is very nice to meet you,” Jean-Yves bravely stepped in – at least verbally. “I think Lara mentioned you… you're the same as Kurtis, oui?”

That drove the girl's eyes successfully towards him. “The same?”

“Ah, well...” Jean-Yves wasn't quite sure what to say. She wore a complicated expression, frowning and wondering, with her mouth twisted unhappily but somehow looking amused at the same time.

Lara turned around when she felt Zip tapping her shoulder and received a look that she interpreted as _Did he break her?_

“You are similar, but there are also many differences, aren't there,” Putai decided to speak up.

Morgau looked unwilling to turn to the shaman, but with some annoyance did so. “You know so much, huh? What else do you know?”

“I know much, and very little,” Putai answered without answering. Morgau's annoyance grew.

“You hope this will satisfy me?”

“Satisfy?” Putai looked at her more intently. “I do not think you have been satisfied in a very long time, if ever.”

Morgau took half a step back, but her frown deepened. “Keep your thoughts, I asked for facts. What do you know about me?”

Zip edged around them, deciding to keep a safer distance, and pretended to look at the books at the other end of the room.

“And what facts is it you ask for? There is precious little that could be considered facts.”

Morgau's eyes were turning paler just as the black, jagged circles around her eyes grew like ink stains down to her cheekbones.

“There is much anger in you,” Putai said without worry. “And pain, and guilt. You wish to overcome them, but do not believe you ever can.”

“What I believe is my business,” Morgau growled.

Putai nodded serenely. “That is very true. “But remember, have faith. If you trust yourself and those close to you, you shall overcome what plagues you.”

Smaller objects around the room began to slowly float. “You don't know what you're talking about.”

“It is possible,” Putai kept her voice even, “but I do know there is new new worry in you, one that appeared maybe just today, and it disconcerts you in how sudden-”

Morgau growled and pounced at Putai.

Without drawing her spear, which spoke of restraint Lara wouldn't expect since the last time she had met the girl.

Putai hopped away, light and effortless movements on the plush carpet, as Morgau chased her with erratic grabs and twists. Zip noticed the books shaking in their shelves and hid behind a couch before the thick tomes flew out, crashing into the walls and on the ground, a few suspended in the air and floating lightly up and down. Jean-Yves joined Zip promptly, still clutching his one book like a lifeline.

“Morgau,” Lara said with utmost politeness, “may you stop, please? You are ruining my library.” Morgau didn't seem to hear a word, continuing to chase the shaman, who was avoiding the attacks with slightly more effort now, but still without a scratch.

“Morgau!” Kurtis was standing in the doorway, out of breath and drenched head to toe in his underwear. “Cut that shit out!” He swept his hand and Morgau changed direction mid-jump, crashing into a wall and dropping to the ground, on her knees. In a fraction of a second she was up, the spear in her hands, and facing Kurtis, eyes milky white.

“Well, shit,” Kurtis grabbed Chirugai.

“There will _not_ be a battle of two Lux Veritatis weapons in my library!” Lara demanded resolutely.

Kurtis cringed when he noticed the damage already done. Then he rolled to the side as the spear flew through the space where his head had just been. “Fuck it, Morgau! You're gonna get grounded from the Culcrys if you stab me with it!”

Morgau didn't appear that this threat registered, launching another attack.

“I apologize, Lara,” Putai sounded truly remorseful as she stood beside her friend all of a sudden. “I did not realize the anger would manifest itself quite as strong.”

“Well you know now!” Kurtis called at her, threw the Chirugai to distract Morgau and then tackled the girl through the window.

“That is one way to minimize the damage to the library,” Lara put her chin in her palm. “But going outside soaked wet in December doesn't sound like the best idea...”

“Is there a way to help them while they fight?” Putai asked.

Lara looked through the broken window, cold wind ruffling her hair, but they were already out of sight. She turned and walked briskly out of the room, Zip, Putai and Jean-Yves following.

“I'll help however I can. Kurtis has been dealing with Morgau for a while and knows what to expect, so I might only complicate matters," Lara shook her head. “But I can't risk doing nothing.”

“Still think it was a good idea to invite her?” Zip was trying to catch his breath jogging next to her.

“I don't invite people based on their safety,” Lara cleared the last few stairs by dropping down over the railing.

Winston was just arriving in the hallway. “Lara! What happened up there?”

“Morgau and Kurtis are fighting outside,” Lara rushed by him, but turned to walk backwards. “Could you please stoke the fireplace in my bedroom? And prepare some warm blankets, tea... He has been drenched from the aquarium when they fell out of the window.”

Winston' eyebrows rose high. “Yes, right away.” With that he left and Lara opened the front door, listening for the sounds of a fight. Finally she decided on the left.

“You three stay here,” she ordered and ran out.

The door had shut and Putai looked up towards the library. “I shall go clean up the books,” she announced remorsefully.

“And I will help,” Jean-Yves nodded, giving her an encouraging smile. He saw as Putai opened her mouth to argue but he held up his hand: “It is quite alright, I'll be happy to.”

Putai returned the smile: “Thank you, Jean-Yves, I appreciate it.”

Zip looked at them, torn between making himself scarce, not only to avoid any more cleaning but also not to feel uncomfortably close to a third wheel, but finally admitted that it'd be pretty impolite to leave them to it and followed after them slowly, with a deep sigh.

* * *

“Dammit, Morgau, snap out of it!” Kurtis avoided another throw of the Culcrys, rolling in the thin layer of snow and cursing internally. He hid behind a corner and concentrated on his not-so-reliable powers, hoping they wouldn't fail him now. In a moment, he felt the power surging through and around him and he breathed a sigh of relief. Not exactly what the psychic shield was meant for, but he'd noticed before that keeping his bodily temperature was one of its unexpected perks. It just wasn't something he could hold for a long time, even less so when being attacked. And, oh yes, with his own powers _malfunctioning_.

He jumped out of his hiding spot, throwing the Chirugai in hopes to knock the weapon out of Morgau's hand. It didn't work, but knocked her back a few steps and delayed another attack.

“Morgau!” Kurtis tried again, teeth less chattering this time. “Focus on my voice! Do you hear me! Remember our sessions. Remember your meditations! Fuck!” he avoided a small sharp rock flying at him at a great speed. “Oh great, a Baetyl too... you're really pissed this time, huh? What did Putai tell you? Didn't exactly have time to ask so if you could-” he jumped away again.

He should have been using his own powers, but he worried his hold on the shield would fail and then he'd be at a disadvantage all over again, freezing in the subzero temperatures. On the other hand, not using his powers was just as much of a disadvantage against Morgau. Hell, it had taken both him and Lara to fight her off the last time she went all out.

Well, she wasn't going all out now it seemed, Lara's garden was staying mostly unruffled, no chunks of frozen soil torn out and floating around, the statues were also staying in one piece... But it was soon to come, if Kurtis was guessing right. Morgau's rage grew in time. He had to shut it down now.

Kurtis sighed, cursed his luck, and dropped the shield.

The next few Baetyls he caught mid-air and sent to the side, and the next wave of his hand changed Morgau's direction so she smashed her spear in the ground a few metres away from him. His eyes grew white as he reached out – physically and psychically: “Listen!”

Morgau stumbled back, the angry lines on her face receding slightly, but then she swung her spear. “Get away from me!”

Talking! Kurtis could cheer, if he had the time. When Morgau was coherent enough to start talking at all, things were going the right way.

“Can't do that. You're pretty pissed, wanna tell me why?”

“Just get away!” Morgau growled, her voice more hoarse than usual, but backed away even more instead of attacking.

“Okay, okay,” Kurtis held up his empty hands, Chirugai floating patiently behind him, and he felt his teeth chatter intensely. “I won't come closer, okay?”

“Don't... don't come closer!” Morgau repeated, but with slightly less force, seeing as Kurtis wasn't advancing.

“I'm not, see?” Kurtis reassured her.

Morgau was watching him, still simmering in anger, but a much more subdued one. Then her eyes snapped behind him, widened. Kurtis heard the unmistakeable steps.

“Lara, you shouldn't be here,” he hissed.

“You shouldn't be outside soaking wet,” she threw back. “What can I do? I assume we're not trying to subdue her with force.”

“Wouldn't count on it even working,” Kurtis chattered between his teeth. “But she's calming down, so...”

Lara made another step forward. Morgau stumbled further back. “Get away! Or I'll hurt you!”

“Is that a threat or a worry?” Lara asked, hands at her sides, for the second time today realizing that she was unarmed. Brilliant.

“Honestly not sure,” Kurtis stared at Morgau like she was a complicated puzzle. “She started backing away from me once she got some sanity back.”

Lara dared to throw him an inquisitive look. “That's not what usually happens, right?”

“No,” Kurtis shook his head jerkily. “She gets pissed, she destroys something to get the anger out, she calms down enough to sit down and meditate, sometimes talk about it if I'm really lucky...” He wasn't sure himself if he meant that sarcastically. He didn't enjoy talking about feelings, but it definitely helped when Morgau opened up a bit.

Lara twisted her mouth in thought and then made another step.

“Stay back!” Morgau barked immediately.

“Or you'll hurt me?” Lara guessed. “Do you want to?”

“No!” Morgau roared in rage.

Kurtis rubbed his upper arms, lips turning blue. “Could've fooled me.”

“I hurt you! I hurt you before!” Morgau growled. “I won't...”

“We fought a lot,” Lara shrugged, throwing a worried look at Kurtis, who was shuddering violently now.

“You father died because of me!” Morgau cried, swiping the Culcrys before her.

Kurtis would freeze metaphorically if he wasn't already freezing literally. “Why- why do you bring that up now?” This would be a long talk if they went down that road and he didn't have _long_. “I know what happened! And it wasn't you fault!” He sneezed. “Maybe he'd have survived a few hours longer if he had the Chirugai, but he was lead into a trap! The change of his survival...” he sneezed again. “...weren't far from mine now,” he mumbled so only Lara could hear.

“We need to get you inside,” Lara murmured with a deep frown. “Do you know where she is heading with this?” Kurtis shrugged as best as he could.

Lara decided to make another step forward and Morgau's back hit the wall dividing the garden from the racing track. “Don't!” she called, voice laden with fear more than anger now. “I won't hurt more of his family!”

“Oh,” Lara and Kurtis let out at the same time.

“You won't,” Lara promised, making another step forward, and Kurtis forced his body to do the same. “I'm safe, I trust you.”

Morgau's eyes went impossibly wide, and so they could see that her eyes were regaining their usual colour. “You... you shouldn't...”

“We defeated the Nephilim with your help, it would have been impossible without you. Without you, we would be dead. I invited you to my house because I knew it would be alright.”

Morgau's hand with the Culcrys fell to hang limply at her side, but otherwise she didn't move, looking lost and so, so very young. The black around her eyes receded.

“But now we should get Kurtis inside,” Lara continued, “or else he will be the one in danger.”

At this Morgau's hazy eyes snapped fully to the man, her focus and sure movement towards him revealing her full return to sanity.

“Kurtis!”

Lara was much closer to him and so caught him first when he finally couldn't hold any longer and his knees buckled. Morgau was at his other side in a moment, throwing his other arm over her shoulder. Without another word, the two women carried him towards the door, inside and upstairs in utmost hurry.

“Kurtis?” Lara tried along the way, “Are you awake?”

“Yeah?” Kurtis answered Lara dazedly. “I'm a tiny little bit cold though.”

Lara rolled her eyes at his weak smirk. “What a surprise.”

“Sorry,” Morgau only said.

“It's not really your fault,” Lara shook her head. “Hmm, well, or partly, but it is nothing that we shouldn't have expected.”

They entered her bedroom and Lara stripped Kurtis of his trunks, throwing several warm blankets on him where she seated him in front of her fireplace. “Let's hope it's not so bad we'd need to consider a bath, it could end badly...” she mused.

Morgau nodded at that. “It is not recommended. A Bloodline Room would be quite useful.”

“Despite the many rooms I have, a Bloodline Room just doesn't happen to be one of them,” Lara joked lightly. Morgau didn't have it in herself to smile at all.

“You will want me to leave now, won't you?”

“Absolutely not,” Lara crossed her arms.

Morgau blinked at her. “No? That makes no sense. I have destroyed your room, I have caused Kurtis hypothermia.”

“Him being wet at that moment was an unfortunate coincidence. As for my library, do you remember what Zip said?”

“That little damage is alright if you clean it after yourself?” Morgau repeated sceptically.

“Yes. This is little damage.”

Morgau didn't look convinced yet. “It is little damage compared to other damages any of us have caused, but this is your home.”

“The damage remains the same.”

“And what about... I couldn't control myself! I did it again!” Morgau gestured in the vague direction of the library, a little panicked now. “And I might do it again and again.”

“As I said outside, I'm not worried. I don't choose guests based on how safe they are to me or my house. I know what you are capable of. I've seen you do much more than this. I have fought you to death. Why do you think this would change my mind?”

Morgau crossed her arms, expression stubborn. “Because Kurtis is training me. I should be better by now. Not still... have these... explosions.”

Lara shrugged. “I knew you still had them.” She looked down at Kurtis, who seemed to be listening to them with one ear, but mostly just kept his hands and feet as close to the fire as possible without actually setting himself or the blankets on fire. “I won't stop you if you want to leave, but I won't ask you to. Everyone in this house is used to strange things happening, whether they are capable of them themselves or not. They will not judge you for being who you are, or else they could hardly be friends with me.”

“Do you compare yourself with me?” Morgau asked, not as glum anymore.

“There are many differences between us,” Lara smirked, “but not fitting in with the... general population, is something I would say we have in common.”

“For indiscriminately killing a large amount of people?” Morgau asked, but it was half joking now.

“Definitely one of the reasons,” Lara grinned.

Morgau was silent for a moment. She looked down at Kurtis. He felt her eyes on him and looked up, shrugging to show he didn't care. “Look, I might've overreacted at first. I was so worried about Lara and the pregnancy she suddenly sprung on me, everything looked dangerous. But you hear that sappy stuff Lara said outside? Can't believe it didn't knock her out, talking all heartfelt like that...” Lara shoved his shoulder with a grin and he laughed back before turning serious again: “But she was right. It's alright with you here and you shouldn't feel you have to leave. I hope you'll stay for the holidays.”

“Oh,” Morgau blinked. “I suppose... I will stay then? I need to clean up my mess,” she remembered, “so I can't leave just yet either way.”

“Good,” Lara nodded. “I'll keep watch over Kurtis for now.”

“I though I was supposed to keep watch over you,” he laughed weakly.

“You can, if you want to,” Lara dropped down next to him and then snuggled next to him under the blankets. “This feels rather like Christmas, doesn't it?” she hummed in thought.

“In a way...” Kurtis shrugged. “Do I still have to clean the aquarium later?”

Lara laughed and shoved him in the shoulder lightly. “I think it can wait. Maybe until summer, what do you say?”

“I like the way you think.”

Putai came in a few minutes later, a tea tray in her hands and another apology on her lips.

“That is alright, Putai, all ended well,” Lara accepted the tea for Kurtis. He nodded in accord.

“Morgau is... Morgau. If I wasn't drenched to the bone, it wouldn't really be much of a problem.”

Putai smiled at their words, then gestured to the tea: “I have added some of my own medicine to help fight the cold, it is the least I can do.”

“Oh, thanks!” Kurtis took a sip. “Huh, interesting… Lara, wanna try?”

“Are those herbs?” Lara asked. “Morgau was just telling me before how some herbs might cause miscarriage.”

“What?” Kurtis retracted the cup, which was a little difficult as they were sitting skin to skin under the blanket.

“She was also warning me about germs I could've carried in from my travels and that I should stay away from you when you smoke.”

“Wow...” Kurtis uttered in wonder and took another sip. “What was I worried about again? She's perfect.”

Lara laughed. “Also, Putai,” she told the shaman who was turning to leave. “Your words did get to her. What you told her… it made sense as we found out later. And if raging is the way she usually deals with anything that troubles her-”

“It is,” Kurtis assured her.

“-then it was probably for the best that she let it out right away.”

“Oh, I see,” Putai nodded. “Thank you for telling me. But I shall still take better care next time.” With that, she finally left.


	8. Epilogue

Marie arrived the next day, welcomed and ushered in by Winston, with a recommendation that she goes to the music room once she settled herself in. Tea would be served there, he assured.

She set her luggage in her room quickly, barely making herself presentable before she headed where Winston told her to, overcome by curiosity. When she was nearing the doorway, she heard voices – and laughter.

“-need to childproof the house, it's already gonna be Laraproofed by then,” Zip was roaring with laughter.

“You know I'm writing this all down,” Kurtis laughed no less than him. “Alright, any more dangers we should know about?”

Another voice, not unfamiliar but definitely unexpected, rasped in more subdued mirth. “I noticed that some of Lara's artefacts are radioactive, those should definitely be avoided...”

“Oh!” Lara's voice spoke up at that. “I remember what the tribesman told me about the influence of the artefacts...”

“Which was?” Jean-Yves prompted.

“The sixth leader, Mauki, was born without a face...” Lara recited with gravity. There was a second of utter silence, in which Marie decided to walk in, in time to see Kurtis jump from the sofa in panic.

“What???”

Lara, Zip, and even Morgau – it really was Morgau! – burst into another bout of laughter. Putai and Jean-Yves were laughing more quietly at Kurtis' antics, but no less amused.

“Yeah okay Lara but you know that's a real problem, right?” Zip eventually added.

Lara rolled her eyes, sitting by the harp. “Yes, I'm not coming close to the artefacts, don't worry. I know how to be responsible when the situation calls for it.”

Now it was Kurtis who burst into laughter. Lara glared at him, unimpressed, then turned and from the corner of her eyes spotted the new arrival.

“Marie! Welcome back!”

The rest of the occupants of the room turned to her too, Kurtis' laugh turning into a happy grin. “Mom!”

“Hello, everyone,” Marie couldn't help but smile too. “I see it's quite lively in here.”

“Trying to bring the merriment into Merry Christmas,” Kurtis grinned.

“We were just about to sing some carols, I hope you will join us,” Putai gestured to a seat next to her.

“Gladly,” Marie nodded and walked up to them. “It is nice to see you again, Putai, Jean-Yves, Zip,” she turned to each of them, “and it's a pleasant surprise to see you here too, Morgau.”

“Uh, thanks,” the girl grimaced, unsure.

“We have only today realized we could make use of Lara's musical skills to have some beautiful accompaniment to our horrible singing voices,” Jean-Yves explained jovially.

“Excuse me, I sing awesomely,” Kurtis exaggerated his indignity, a hand over his heart.

“Like an angel?” Morgau asked innocently after which they traded commiserating disgusted looks, making Marie laugh at their antics as she sat down.

“We gotta make use of it before her belly gets so damn big she won't be able to play anymore,” Zip gestured to Lara, who threw him an unimpressed look.

Familiar shuffling of feet interrupted Zip's contemplations about fleeing and Winston walked in, carrying tea for everyone.

“So now that everyone is here,” Lara caressed the strings with her fingers. “Which carol are we singing first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's a wrap!  
> Your thoughts and impressions are greatly appreciated! I had hard time finding everyone's "voices", especially with Morgau, so please tell me how I did :)
> 
> Also, in the end I chose a title that fit the fic of the year before, but the working title for this fic was "Croft Christmas - we're back baby!" (Which was made even before I went with the pregnancy plot... I wonder if I subconsciously influenced myself... :D )
> 
> And so, Merry late Christmas, everyone! <3


End file.
